The Engineer
by barbielukai
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, pengawas bangunan yang disukai anak SMA kini dilanda kebimbangan lantaran harus memilih perjodohannya atau Mingyu-nya. Bagaimanakah nasib hubungan mereka? Apa Wonwoo akan melepas Mingyu agar tak dicoret dari daftar keluarga? BarbieLuKai Present; KIM MINGYUXJEON WONWOO; MEANIE; WARN : AGEGAP!MEANIE slight!woncoups; jeongcheol [CHAP 7 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

THE ENGINEER

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

STARRING : JEON WONWOO X KIM MINGYU

SUPPORT CAST : Wen Junhui; Jeon Jungkook; Lee Seokmin; Kwon Soonyoung; OC(s)

WARNING : pemakaian bahasa korea yang abal, lokasi tempat yang tak nyata, nama sekolah yang sembarangan, sesungguhnya _author_ hanya mengarang semua ini. Older!Wonwoo ; highschooler!Mingyu; emo!Wonwoo; tengil!Mingyu.

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo merenggangkan tubuh. Dia melirik jam kecil di meja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi dan dia belum sempat memperbaiki ulang bangunan yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Ponselnya berbunyi, buru-buru ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , kenapa Jun?" tanyanya dengan suara ngantuk.

Jun, di seberang sana terkekeh pelan, " _Kau belum tidur_?"

"Belum," ucap Wonwoo menatap kertas biru di atas meja, "kau sendiri?"

" _Proyek kantor di Cheongsando terlalu rumit, lelah menghitungnya_ ," jawab Jun diselingi tawa kecil. Wonwoo juga ikut tertawa.

" _Yeah_ , berarti kita _couple_ -an kantung mata besok,"

" _Jangan tertidur saat rapat, Won_.." mendengar titahan Jun, membuat namja berambut hitam tersebut tersenyum kecil.

" _Ne_ , Jun. Kau juga,"

" _Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau masih hidup atau tidak_ ,"

"Yak!" balas Wonwoo seraya tertawa geli, "memangnya kau! Yang setiap kena _deadline_ persis seperti mayat hidup,"

" _Ani_.. _Drakula tampan_ ,"

Wonwoo menahan tawa, "Pfftt, Drakula Tampan? Lebih bagus Zombie Bodoh,"

Jun ikut tertawa juga, " _Oke, selamat tidur, Emo.._ "

"YAK!"

Jun memutuskan sambungan, sedang Wonwoo masih terdiam di kursinya. Seenaknya saja _namja_ Cina itu mengatainya emo! Bukan salahnya kalau dia memang suka berpenampilan begini, huh.

Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 4, _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut bergegas masuk selimut karena dia hanya punya waktu 4 jam sebelum rapat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, kalian bertugas menjadi pengawas selama bangunan ini dikerjakan," Presdir Jeon selaku pemimpin perusahaan kontraktor yang menjadi tempat kerja Wonwoo, menyerahkan berkas-berkas mengenai bangunan yang diawas dua sekawan.

"Tapi, _Ahjussi_!" bantah Wonwoo, "bukannya Wonwoo sudah menjadi pengawas di Cheongsando?"

Presdir Jeon terkekeh, "Aigoo anakku, Sehun sudah mengantikanmu duluan,"

Jun menahan tawanya melihat wajah keputus-asaan Wonwoo. Dia mengambil map tersebut, "Baik, Pak. Kapan kami akan mulai mengawas?"

"Mulai besok tentu saja, dan oh Wonwoo, kau juga bisa mengawas adik-adikmu di sekolah sebelah,"

Wonwoo meniup poninya, "Kenapa Ahjussi suka sekali memberiku dua tugas secara bersamaan?"

"Kau kan memang pantas jadi _babysitter_ ," sahut _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya. Presdir Jeon mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Wonwoo mencibir.

" _Araseo_ , berapa bayarannya?" tanya _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut tampak jengkel karena harus menyetujui tugas dari Presdir.

"Seperti biasa, hanya saja ada bonus bulanan lebih besar dari proyek kemarin,"

Mendengar kata bonus yang besar setiap bulan, Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

Jun di sebelahnya mencibir, "Giliran bonus aja laju dari saklar,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo. Seorang _engineer_ laki-laki lulusan Kyunghee University. Tiga tahun belajar teknik, menguasai berbagai macam pelajaran. Termasuk lulusan terbaik dan langsung ditawari pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan besar milik pamannya sendiri.

Dia bersama Jun memang sudah dekat dari SMA. Sama-sama merantau meskipun Wonwoo memiliki sanak-saudara di Seoul. Jun berasal dari Cina, sedangkan Wonwoo dari Mokpo.

Gedung tempat ia mengawas merupakan proyek terbesar pemerintah Korea. Karena dia sudah berpengalaman, dialah yang ditugaskan oleh sang paman. Bangunan tersebut adalah mall dan apartemen yang akan menjadi bangunan terbesar di Korea, entahlah Wonwoo tidak peduli.

Dia hanya mementingkan bonus setiap bulan. Lumayan untuk liburan.

" _Annyeong_ , Wonwoo-sshi!" para pekerja bangunan menyapa Wonwoo yang sudah datang. _Namja_ bermarga Jeon itu tersenyum manis.

" _Annyeong_! Selamat bekerja!" balasnya sopan. Membuat para pekerja langsung bersemangat di hari pertama. Tsk, yang ngawas _namja_ cantik sih, walaupun terkadang Wonwoo sebenarnya malas senyum.

Wonwoo menoleh ke sekolah di sebelah bangunan. SMA Hanlim tempat adik sepupunya sedang belajar. Dia melihat seorang siswa jangkung nan tampan menengok ke sana kemari lalu melompat ke arah gerbang yang tak terlalu tinggi.

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon itu berniat melaporkan siswa nakal tersebut, dia berlari ke arah tembok pemisah antara bangunan dan sekolah.

"Yak! Kau terlambat ya?!" teriaknya. Siswa yang berhasil melompati pagar tersebut menoleh dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa urusanmu, _Ahjussi_?!" balas siswa tersebut lalu menjulurkan lidah. Sebelum Wonwoo dapat membalasnya, ia kabur dengan kecepatan super. Meninggalkan _namja_ berambut hitam itu melongo.

"Dasar bandit kecil!" gerutunya kesal. Jun yang muncul karena mendengar ia berteriak mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" tanyanya. Wonwoo menoleh.

"Kau juga kenapa mengagetkanku?"

 _Namja_ Cina itu mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak mengagetkanmu,"

"Ugh," ketus Wonwoo mengusap kepalanya, "dasar bandit kecil! Bisa-bisanya dia melompati pagar,"

"Dia terlambat?" tanya Jun lagi seraya mengedarkan pandang ke arah lapangan SMA Hanlim yang sepi.

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon itu mengangguk, "Kalau aku melihatnya lagi, akan kulaporkan pada pihak sekolah,"

Jun yang di sebelahnya tersebut mendengus, "Kau pasti sibuk terus, Won. Tidak mungkin kau akan mengurusnya,"

"Lihat saja nanti!"

"Ye, ye, serah kau sajalah.."

"Wonwoo- _sshi_!" seseorang memanggil Wonwoo, saat mereka menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Wakil Ketua Song yang memanggilnya.

" _Ne_?"

"Ada hitungan yang tidak kami mengerti, bagaimana caranya ini?"

Ketiganya larut dalam percakapan serius.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Wonwoo mengintip dari tembok pembatas. Beberapa siswa-siswi keluar dari sekolah untuk membeli sesuatu di luar. Termasuk adik sepupunya, Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah!" teriaknya. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara. _Namja_ berambut hitam tersebut melambai-lambaikan tangan.

" _Hyung_ ngapain ke sini?" tanya Jungkook sambil memasukkan beberapa kue beras ke mulutnya.

"Memangnya _Hyung_ nggak boleh melihatmu?" tanya Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir.

Siswa berambut cepak tersebut mengangkat bahu, "Apa _Hyung_ disuruh Appa untuk menjagaku dan Junyeon?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Wonwoo mencibir, "Kau ini pede sekali, memangnya aku _baby-sitter_ kalian apa? Ngomong-ngomong, Junyeon mana?"

Jungkook menunjuk seorang siswi berambut sebahu yang sedang mengantri minuman soda. Wonwoo mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut menangkap seorang yang familiar. Ah ya, bocah terlambat tadi!

"Hoi Kook! Kau kenal dengan _namja_ itu?" tanya Wonwoo membalikkan badan Jungkook.

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook mengedarkan pandang.

"Ituu, yang berambut abu-abu," bisik Wonwoo. Jungkook mempertajam penglihatannya, kemudian ia berdecak.

"Kenal. Kim Mingyu, kelas 12 B, kenapa _hyung_? Suka? Mau kusalamkan?"

"Kau gila ya?!" teriak Wonwoo mengundang perhatian siswa-siswa di sekitar mereka. Kemudian, namja cantik tersebut membungkuk meminta maaf. "Jeon Jungkook, jangan berasumsi yang aneh-aneh!"

Siswa bermarga Jeon tersebut memutar matanya malas, "Aku tidak berasumsi, aku hanya berkata sejujurnya,"

"Tapi dia lumayan sih," gumam Wonwoo memandangi wajah Mingyu dari jauh. "tidak, aku tidak ngomong apa-apa!"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, " _Hyung_ kenapa sih? Sudah ya, aku mau masuk kelas!"

"Yak! Tengil!" teriak Wonwoo memanggil Jungkook yang sudah berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Sekali lagi ia diperhatikan siswa-siswa yang ada di sana, kali ini Mingyu juga ikut menatapnya sehingga mereka bertabrakan pandang.

Siswa berambut abu-abu tersebut menyunggingkan _smirk_ , seketika ekspresi Wonwoo berubah jengkel, ia menatap tajam bocah tersebut sehingga tidak sadar Jun berada di sebelahnya.

"Kasihan anak orang ditatapin mulu!"

 _Namja_ berambut hitam tersebut menoleh, "Kau ini memang berpotensi menjadi hantu ya?"

Jun menyengir dan merangkulnya, "Aku bawa makan siang, _kajja_!"

Wonwoo mengigit bibir, mau tak mau ia menuruti ajakan Jun. Ketika mereka menghilang ke area bangunan, Wonwoo tidak sadar kalau Mingyu masih menatapnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mingyu masuk ke kelas setelah mendengar bell berbunyi. Dia duduk di bangkunya dan langsung menutup wajah dengan buku.

"Wah," sahut Seokmin, teman sebangkunya, "ada apa gerangan dengan _Prince_ kita ini?"

"Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta," balas Soonyoung menoel perut Mingyu yang langsung direspon sang pemilik.

"Kalian ini nggak ada kerjaan ya?" tanyanya kesal.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin saling berpandangan, "Kerjaan? Untuk apa? Kita masih sekolah, Min. Jangan mikirin pekerjaan dulu,"

"Apa sih.." ketus Mingyu menutupi wajahnya kembali.

"Kau sudah lihat _engineer namja_ di bangunan sebelah belum?" samar-samar Mingyu mendengar suara gosipan. Dia berniat untuk menguping.

" _Ne, ne_ , namanya Jeon Wonwoo bukan sih? Kakak sepupunya Jeon Jungkook,"

" _Jinjjayo_? Pantas saja Jungkook tampan begitu, menurun sepertinya,"

"Jeon Wonwoo-nya juga manis, waktu istirahat tadi dia mengobrol dengan Jungkook, senyumannya menggemaskan,"

Dalam hati, Mingyu menyetujui pujian tersebut.

"Pekerjaannya juga keren. Aku kira _namja_ secantik dia akan menjadi model atau artis, ternyata malah jadi insinyur,"

"Namanya juga _namja_ , meskipun cantik, pasti dia lebih memilih teknik dibanding busana,"

Mingyu diam-diam mengangguk.

"Woy, kau kenapa ngangguk-ngangguk gitu? Patah tulang?" celetuk Soonyoung membuat Mingyu berhenti menguping.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kepo sangat!" balas _namja_ berambut abu-abu itu tak mau kalah. Soonyoung tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Kau menguping pembicaraan Ara dan Rahee ya?"

Mingyu memutar matanya malas, "Untuk apa aku menguping mereka?"

"Kau tertarik pada insinyur di sebelah kan?" goda _namja_ berambut biru terang tersebut. Sedangkan _namja_ berambut abu-abu ini hanya memicingkan mata.

"Insinyur siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya!" balas Mingyu lagi, Soonyoung masih menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Akan kulaporkan pada Jungkook kalau kau menyukai kakak sepupunya!" Buru-buru _namja_ berambut biru itu kabur tanpa mengacuhkan Mingyu yang emosi.

"YAK! KWON SOONYOUNG!"

Soonyoung sudah menghilang. Mingyu mengacak surai abu-abunya frustasi. ' _Sialan_!' batinnya jengkel.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Namja_ tampan berambut abu-abu yang dikenal nakal tapi pintar ini memang mengakui aura Wonwoo. Namun, hatinya mencelos saat melihat pria lain yang merangkul mesra si _Engineer_ itu, apalagi _namja_ tersebut sama-sama tampan dan senyumnya yang menawan. Entah mengapa, Mingyu langsung tidak percaya diri.

"Kudengar Jeon Wonwoo itu 8 tahun lebih tua dari kita," Ara memulai gosip lagi, dan Mingyu yang duduk di sekitar bangku Ara dan Rahee menajamkan pendengaran.

"Hm, dan katanya juga _namja_ yang selalu menempel padanya itu sahabat dari SMA," tambah Rahee. Mingyu tampak terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar berita ini. Lain kali ia harus berterima kasih pada kedua _yeoja_ tukang gosip tersebut.

"Kau benar. Namanya Wen Junhui kalau tidak salah,"

"Mereka kan alumni SMA Donggan di daerah Hongdae,"

Mingyu terus menguping pembicaraan tersebut sampai tak sadar kalau Seokmin memanggilnya terus-menerus.

"Yak! Mingyu-ya! Apa kau akan terus melamun seperti itu? Katanya mau main futsal!"

 _Namja_ berambut abu-abu itu tersentak, kemudian ia mencibir, "Dasar perusak!"

Namun, seketika ia mendapat ilham.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Main futsal sama saja melihat Wonwoo bertugas di bangunan sebelah. Karena lapangan futsal tepat berada di depan gedung sekolah dan Mingyu bisa melihat langsung gerak-gerik Wonwoo dari situ.

Benar saja. Siswa bermarga Kim tersebut bisa melihat Wonwoo yang sedang tertawa, atau sedang serius saat beberapa pekerja bertanya padanya.

BUGH

Memang orang jatuh cinta tak pernah mengenal rasa sakit.

"Yak! Mingyu-ya!"

Mingyu beranjak bangun, bola sialan! Berani-beraninya menghantam kepalanya tiba-tiba. Dia mengusap belakang kepala yang terkena bola. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

" _Mianhae_ , _mianhae_ Mingyu-ya!" seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat tampak panik. Sedangkan korban bola tersebut hanya berdecak.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Seungkwan-ah,"

Kemudian, ia melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis. Wow, cantik juga meskipun tatapannya garang begitu. Seketika, Mingyu menyunggingkan _smirk_.

 _Namja_ berambut hitam tersebut mengalihkan pandang. Membuat Mingyu kecewa. Kekecewaannya ia lampiaskan dengan menendang bola sekuat-kuatnya.

"Yah! Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Soonyoung ketika Mingyu menendang bola tersebut ke arah bangunan.

 _Namja_ tampan tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal, " _Mian, mian_! Aku sedang tidak beres hari ini,"

"Ambil bolanya, Gyu!" titah Jaebum gusar. Mingyu membuang napas dan berlari ke arah tembok pembatas.

" _Chogiyoo_.." ucap Mingyu sopan, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan karena sibuk dengan alat kerja di tangan masing-masing. Hilir mudik pekerja bangunan tersebut tak sedikitpun ada yang melirik Mingyu.

Siswa terpintar itu mengacak surainya frustasi. Dia langsung memanjat tembok begitu saja dan masuk ke area terlarang.

Matanya mengedarkan pandang, akhirnya ia menemukan bola itu di dekat beberapa batu bata yang tersusun rapi. Di saat ia ingin mengambilnya, sebuah suara berdeham. Dia pun menoleh.

"Kau mau apa, Bocah?" tanya Wonwoo menyilangkan lengan. _Namja_ tampan tersebut menatapnya, kemudian mengambil bola yang tergeletak.

"Mau mengambil ini, _Ahjussi_ , kenapa memang?"

Mingyu bisa melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang berubah emosi. Sementara ia hanya diam menatapi _namja_ tersebut malas.

"Yak! DASAR TENGIL! KAU MAU KULAPORKAN KE GURU, HAH?"

"Aku kan ke sini hanya ingin mengambil bola," balas Mingyu tidak mau kalah.

Obsidian Wonwoo melebar marah, "Seharusnya kau meminta bantuan! Bukan seenaknya manjat kayak tadi!"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, siap untuk pergi ke lapangan lagi karena sedang ditunggu tapi wajah Wonwoo yang emosi begini membuatnya merasa terhibur.

"Kau mau lari ke mana, Bocah?!"

"Aku ingin main bola, Ahjussi! _Annyeong_ ~!" pamitnya langsung memanjat lagi.

"YAK!" teriak Wonwoo pada sosok tersebut yang menendang bola ke arah teman-temannya. Lalu mereka main lagi seperti tidak ada Wonwoo di antara mereka.

"Lihat saja kau bocah, kau akan mati di tanganku!" desis Wonwoo seraya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

"Siapa yang akan mati?" tanya Jun muncul di sampingnya, "kau ini malah pergi ke sini, seharusnya kan di kantor,"

 _Namja_ berambut hitam tersebut mendelik kejam, "Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada bocah tengil itu!"

"Bocah tengil yang mana?" tanya _namja_ Cina sambil mengedarkan pandang ke siswa-siswa yang sedang bermain bola.

"Yang berambut abu-abu itu!" tunjuk Wonwoo. Jun menepis lengan Wonwoo lembut.

"Tidak baik menunjuk orang, Won,"

Sedangkan Wonwoo langsung mengerucutkan bibir. Benar juga kata Jun.

"Kelihatannya baik," jawab _namja_ tampan tersebut melirik padanya. "kau kan suka brondong, memang.."

 _Namja_ cantik itu refleks memukul Jun keras. "Sekali lagi kau ngomong gitu, akan kusiram kau dengan semen panas,"

Jun menyengir, " _As you wish_ , _Prince Emo_. _Kajja_! Ada beberapa hal yang harus didiskusikan," _namja_ itu merangkul Wonwoo yang ogah-ogahan.

Kali ini Wonwoo sempat menoleh ke lapangan, dan ia bisa melihat tatapan cemburu dari Mingyu. Awalnya dia ingin memastikan apakah bocah tengil itu memang menatapnya, tetapi Jun keburu menariknya masuk ke dalam.

Kim Mingyu cemburu? Bahkan Jeon Wonwoo saja tidak ingin ambil pusing.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _To be continued_

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ ditunggu reviewnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

THE ENGINEER pt. 2

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

* * *

Visualisasi Karakter (hampir lupa, hehe, tapi terserah mau dipakai apa nggak)

Jeon Wonwoo : rambut di mv mansae

Kim Mingyu : seragam di mv mansae, rambut di mv mansae, anggap aja warna abu-abu

Wen Junhui : rambut di mv mansae

Jeon Jungkook : rambut di mv dope, seragam kayak Mingyu, anggap aja SMA Hanlim seragamnya kayak gitu

Jeon Junyeon : Yujin CLC rambut sebahu

Baiklah, segitu saja…

.

.

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Namja_ berambut hitam tersebut menguap lebar, saking lebarnya ia berpikir bisa menghisap Jun yang tengah serius itu. Matanya melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sudah seharian dia di kantor kecil nan sumpek ini, tapi demi bonus bulanan yang besar, ia tidak akan mengeluh.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja duluan," ucap Jun tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari berkas. Wonwoo duduk di atas mejanya.

"Kau yakin berani sendirian di sini?" tanya _namja_ bermarga Jeon tersebut. Jun mendongak, menatap Wonwoo. Kemudian, _namj_ a Cina itu mengangguk. Sedangkan Wonwoo mengangkat bahu. Bergegas ia membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, _Prince_!"

Jun hanya menggumam, "Hati-hati, _Emo_.."

Wonwoo hampir melempar tas ranselnya ke arah Jun tetapi ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang maka dari itu lebih baik ia bergegas menghilang dari ruangan. Di luar, ia melihat beberapa pekerja saling merapikan perlengkapan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa besok, semuanya! Hati-hati di jalan!" pamit _namja_ cantik itu seraya membungkuk sopan, "terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian.."

"Sampai jumpa, Wonwoo- _sshi_!"

"Kau juga hati-hati di jalan, Wonwoo- _sshi_!"

Wonwoo tersenyum manis dan berjalan keluar bangunan. Dia mengintip sekilas ke SMA Hanlim, rencananya ia ingin mentraktir adik sepupunya makan malam.

 _Bell_ pulang sekolah berdering keras. Wonwoo sudah siap untuk menyeret adik-adiknya keluar. Tetapi, ia malah bertemu dengan bocah berambut abu-abu.

"Eoh, _Ahjussi_?"

 _Namja_ cantik tersebut melototkan mata, "Kau bilang apa?! Aku bukan _Ahjussi_!"

Mingyu menaikkan satu alis, "Jadi kalau kau bukan _Ahjussi_ , lalu siapa? _Ahjumma_?"

"YAK!" teriak Wonwoo siap menerjang siswa itu. Namun, Mingyu sempat menangkap pergelangan tangan dan menarik tubuh _namja_ tersebut mendekat.

Ketika mereka saling bertatapan lama, Wonwoo mematung memandang iris bocah tengil yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Ada rasa aneh bergejolak di rongga dadanya, sedangkan Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau terpesona denganku, ya, _Ahjussi_?"

Wonwoo terkesiap, ia menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya tetapi Mingyu malah menguncinya lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan aku, Bocah!"

Siswa bermarga Kim tersebut tersenyum makin lebar, lebih mirip seringaian. "Kalau kau terus garang padaku, aku tidak akan melepaskannya,"

 _Namja_ berambut hitam tersebut membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan bocah tengil ini? Iya sih tampan, tapi kelakuannya itu loh.

" _Hyung_?" tiba-tiba penyelamat Wonwoo datang. Keduanya menoleh pada Jungkook yang menyeringitkan dahi. "Kalian sedang apa?"

Mingyu merenggangkan cengkramannya sehingga Wonwoo langsung menjauhkan diri dari namja tampan itu. "Aku pergi dulu, Jeon!" pamitnya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang cengok dan Jungkook yang tidak peduli.

"Dia berpamitan pada siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku." jawab Jungkook memutar mata. Terkadang kakak sepupunya ini harus dihantam ke dinding biar dia sadar.

"Tapi margaku Jeon juga!"

"Serah _hyung_ sajalah, ngapain ke sini?" tanya siswa berambut cepak menatap kakak sepupunya heran.

Wonwoo menyengir, "Makan malam denganku, _kajja_! Di mana Junyeon?"

Sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab, seorang siswi muncul di samping kakaknya, " _Wae_?" tanyanya. Rambut hitam sebahu yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya itu mengingatkan Wonwoo pada dirinya saat masa-masa SMA dulu. Sangat _emo_.

Sampai sekarang, Won -_-.

" _Kajja_!" ajak Wonwoo menarik kedua adik sepupunya. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah rumah makan terdekat yang kata orang-orang enak dan murah.

" _Oppa_ ini seorang insinyur kaya tapi mentraktir kami makan malam seperti ini," gerutu Junyeon seraya memainkan papan tanda meja. Wonwoo menendang yeoja itu.

"Diam kau bocah! Kalau kita terus-terusan mampir di Jeon's Hotel, yang ada gratis terus. Kalian itu harus diajarkan yang namanya usaha sendiri baru dapat, bukan minta langsung dapat,"

Jungkook menggumam, "Pfft, _hyung_ aja yang terlalu _bokek_ untuk mentraktir kami," Wonwoo hanya menatap bocah tampan itu datar.

"Kau daritadi ogah-ogahan mulu, _wae_?" tanya _namja_ cantik tersebut. Jungkook menaikkan alis.

"Siapa bilang aku ogah-ogahan?"

"Kau ini masih sempat saja sewot padaku," kakak sepupunya mengerucutkan bibir, karena mual melihat tingkah insinyur *coret-emo* itu, Jungkook memutar matanya malas.

"Ada _namja_ yang menyukaiku,"

Wonwoo tersenyum, tapi dia juga terkejut disaat bersamaan. Baru tahu kalau adik sepupunya ini melenceng, "Ciee, siapa namanya?" sebelum Jungkook menjawab, ia beralih ke Junyeon, "Apa kau melenceng juga, Junyeon-ah?"

Junyeon hampir memukul _namja_ cantik itu, "Enak saja! Biarpun si bodoh ini melenceng, bukan berarti aku juga!"

Sedang Jungkook menjambak rambut adiknya, kemudian mereka berkelahi tanpa menyadari tatapan dari pelanggan lain. Wonwoo buru-buru menengahi aksi kedua bersaudara tersebut. "Hey! Kalian ini suka membuat keributan ya?" saat mereka berhenti berkelahi, _namja_ cantik itu menghela napas, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kook,"

 _Namja_ berambut cepak itu tersenyum tipis, "Taehyung,"

"Nama yang.." Wonwoo kesulitan mencari kata-kata, "hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku jarang mendengar nama Taehyung,"

Junyeon melirik kakaknya, "Taehyung si 4D dari kelasmu kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Di sisi lain ada _yeoja_ yang mengklaimku sebagai miliknya, padahal kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa,"

"Hm, cinta segitiga," gumam yang tertua di antara mereka, "hebat Kook bisa terlibat dalam cinta segitiga,"

"Dengan _yeoja_ lagi, bisanya dia yang diperebutkan," gumam Junyeon kagum, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak kakaknya.

"Diam, Yeon. Aku sedang tidak bercanda," jawab Jungkook pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jungkook bingung. _Namja_ cantik berambut hitam tersebut memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa kau jadi _mellow_?"

Siswa berambut cepak itu mengangkat bahu, "Nggak boleh?"

"Ya ampun, kau sewot sekali," Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir, mengundang gelak tawa dari Jungkook dan Junyeon. Mereka berdua kompak menampar bibir kakak sepupu mereka dengan buku menu.

Malam yang dingin berubah menjadi hangat karena canda tawa Wonwoo dan dua adiknya tersebut. Apalagi ditambah aroma _jajangmyeon_ yang membuat perut bergejolak gembira.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo menyalakan lampu apartemen. Setelah mengendarai bus untuk mengantar adik-adiknya pulang, ia mesti berjalan kaki sebentar untuk mencapai apartemen.

Sebenarnya, Wonwoo bisa saja tinggal di rumah pamannya yang notabene menyuruhnya tinggal bersama, tetapi ia merasa tidak enak karena tidak ingin menambah beban sang Paman.

" _Paman sudah punya anak 10, ditambah aku, nanti jadinya kan banyak. Wonwoo tinggal di apartemen dekat rumah Paman saja_ ," sungguh Paman yang kuat karena punya anak 10. Wonwoo tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia tetap tinggal di situ bersama Jungkook dan 9 saudaranya.

Dia mulai berganti baju dan menyiapkan cemilan sebelum tenggelam dalam salinan biru. _Namja_ itu masih lapar meskipun sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk _jajangmyun_. Yah, namanya juga insinyur, selalu lapar.

Ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan, buru-buru ia mengangkat karena siapa tahu penting.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Yeoboseyo _, Wonwoo-ya, apa kabar_?"

"Oh, _eomma_! Kabar Wonwoo baik-baik aja, ada apa _eomma_? Baru kemarin menelepon," jawabnya, ia duduk di kasur untuk mendengar suara ibunya lebih lanjut.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul, jadi kau tidak perlu menyewa apartemen lagi,"

" _Jinjja_?" Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembira. Dia berceloteh dengan riang karena orangtuanya akan pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal bersamanya.

"Terus, kapan pindahnya?"

"Bulan depan, Sayang.." jawab sang Ibu. Wonwoo bisa merasakan senyuman lembut yang terpampang di wajah ibunya. "Appa harus menyiapkan kepindahannya dari Mokpo juga,"

" _Yeah_ , _Appa_ kan orang sibuk. Oh iya _eomma_ , _Appa_ ada di rumah?"

" _Appa_ sedang bekerja di kamar, kenapa? Kau ingin mendengar suaranya?" tanya sang Ibu. Wonwoo tertawa geli.

"Tidak usah deh, hm, aku jadi rindu kalian," jawab _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut memandang ke langit-langit kamar.

" _Nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi kok, Sayang.._ "

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut, " _Ne eomma_. Wonwoo mau kerja nih,"

" _Jangan terlalu berlebihan, ya!_ "

" _Neee, annyeong, saranghae_!"

"Nado saranghae, annyeong.." sang Ibu memutuskan sambungan. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu menaruh ponsel di atas meja kecil dekat kasur lalu beranjak untuk memeriksa salinan biru lagi.

Sepertinya, Jeon Wonwoo melupakan titahan ibunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mingyu menatap langit kamar yang berwarna biru. Raganya memang masih di kasur, tetapi jiwanya sedang melantur ke mana-mana.

Sudah pasti ia sedang memikirkan Wonwoo. _Namja_ berambut abu-abu itu melihat ke tangan yang sudah menggenggam pergelangan Wonwoo. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Cantik.." gumamnya pelan. Sebersit wajah Wonwoo yang manis meskipun sedikit dingin tersebut kembali bertengger di pikirannya. Senyuman di wajah semakin lebar karena kenangan tadi sore teringat lagi.

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang insinyur berumur 26 tahun berhasil menarik perhatian Kim Mingyu dengan paras dingin, garang, _sassy_ , manis, dan _emo_ -nya secara bersamaan.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang, dia harus mendapatkan _namja_ itu, tidak peduli dengan perbedaan umur mereka yang cukup jauh atau masalah yang paling besar yaitu _gender_ mereka yang sama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah. Wonwoo terbangun ketika merasakan badannya menyeri, ia langsung sadar kalau ia tertidur di meja kerjanya.

" _This is too overwork_ , Wonwoo.." batinnya dalam hati.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, _namja_ bermarga Jeon itu bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Dia sudah terlambat setengah jam. Bodoh sekali dia sampai tertidur begitu.

Karena terlambat, ia memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobil yang jarang ia pakai. Kecuali perjalanan jauh, keluar kota misalnya.

Ketika melewati rumah Pamannya, ia melihat dua mobil asing berada di garasi. _'Mungkin Sehun_ hyung _dan Chanyeol_ hyung _sudah pulang dari Cheongsando_ ,' pikir _namja_ itu seraya menyetir.

Dia memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari bangunan. Sambil mengecek jam di tangan, ia berjalan cepat sampai tak sadar menyenggol seseorang.

"Ah, _mianhae_!" ucapnya menoleh ke belakang. Hek! Bocah tengil!

Mingyu menaikkan alis, "Kau terlambat ya, _Ahjussi_?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _Ahjussi_ , bocah tengil!" balas Wonwoo ingin melayangkan ranselnya ke badan jangkung Mingyu.

Siswa bermarga Kim tersebut tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, _Ahjumma_.."

BUGH

Berhasil sudah Wonwoo menghantam Mingyu, siswa tengil itu memekik kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Bisa-bisanya memanggil orang sembarangan!" jawab _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut. Mingyu mencibir.

"Aku kan bingung ingin memanggilmu apa,"

"Panggil aku Hyung. Wonwoo Hyung."

"Aku panggil _Noona_ aja, boleh? Kau lebih mirip _Noona_ dibanding _Hyung_ ,"

Wonwoo menghantamnya sekali lagi tapi Mingyu berhasil menangkap tasnya. "Eits, eits, kalau kau garang begini, tidak cantik lagi tahu!"

Bodohnya, dia malah merona merah saat mendengarnya, sialan! ' _Kenapa dia menggombaliku sih_?' batin _namja_ itu seraya mengigit bibir. Ia menurunkan tasnya.

"A- _araseo_ , pergi sana!" usir Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan. Wajah Mingyu terlalu tampan untuk diajak bicara.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, "Aku sedang bolos, _Hyungie_ ,"

Mata Wonwoo membelalak kaget, "Kau ini masa bolos sih? Kau sudah kelas 12, seharusnya kau belajar untuk persiapan ujian nanti," omelannya membuat _namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut tertawa geli.

"Kau tahu darimana aku kelas 12?"

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon itu tertangkap basah sudah mengorek-ngorek informasi tentang Mingyu. " _Ani_ , aku tahu dari.. hm, dari.. itu, dari.." _kenapa dia jadi terbata-bata gini_ , "Dari seragammu!"

"Dari seragamku? Memangnya, seragam setiap tingkat beda ya?" tanya siswa tampan tersebut. Dia menyukai sikap Wonwoo yang menggemaskan ini.

" _Mollayo_! Sudah jangan ganggu aku!" kilah Wonwoo ingin pergi, tapi Mingyu malah menahannya.

" _Hyung_ mau ke mana? Temani aku bolos mendingan," ajaknya menaik-turunkan alis. Wonwoo menarik kembali tangannya.

" _Shireo_! Kau pikir aku tidak sibuk? Aku ingin kerja, _annyeong_!" pamitnya berbalik badan lagi, tapi Mingyu menahan kembali.

"Baiklah, aku ikut _hyung_ saja, ya!"

Wonwoo melototkan mata. Dia merutuki tubuhnya yang mau saja ditarik oleh siswa tengil tapi tampan tapi menyebalkan tapi ganteng tapi AAAAAHHHH DIAM!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dan di sinilah Mingyu. Berada di sebuah ruangan sempit nan sumpek, hanya ada satu kipas angin, dua meja kerja, karpet, dan sofa tamu.

Wonwoo menghela napas. "Kau duduk di sofa, jangan mengeluh kalau bosan," katanya seraya duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kemudian, ia membuka berkas yang sudah menumpuk di atas meja.

Mingyu menghempaskan tubuh di atas sofa. Dia menghela napas panjang dan keras.

"Yak!" sahut Wonwoo merasa terganggu, "bisa tenang, tidak?"

Sedang yang disahuti hanya menyengir.

" _Annyeong_!"

Wonwoo mendongak, Mingyu beranjak bangun. Jun memandang Mingyu bingung.

"Ini anak siapa?"

 _Namja_ berambut hitam tersebut hanya mendengus, "Dia memaksa untuk ikut bersamaku,"

"Yang kemarin masuk tanpa izin?" tanya Jun lagi. Wonwoo mengangguk.

" _Annyeong_ , Kim Mingyu _imnida_!" sapa Mingyu sambil membungkukkan badan. Meskipun ia nakal, ia juga tahu sopan-santun. Jun mengangguk.

" _Annyeong_ , Wen Junhui _imnida_ , senang bisa bertemu denganmu.."

" _Ne_ , aku juga, _Hyung_!"

"Hey! Kau memanggil Jun dengan sebutan _hyung_!" protes Wonwoo yang mendengarnya. Mingyu menoleh seraya menaikkan alis.

"Karena dia memang _hyung_ ,"

"Kau pertama kali memanggilku _Ahjussi_!" serang _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut emosi.

Jun tertawa geli, "Wajahmu memang seperti _Ahjussi_ , Wonwoo-ya. Kau saja tidak sadar,"

Mendengar komentar Jun, Mingyu juga ikut tertawa, bahkan lebih keras. Sehingga Wonwoo jengkel dibuatnya.

"Kau memang tidak niat sekolah ya?" tanya Jun pada Mingyu.

"Aku capek sekolah, _Hyung_. Lagipula, semua pelajaran sudah kukuasai, apalagi yang harus kupelajari?" jawab Mingyu.

"Bisa-bisanya dia capek sekolah," gumam Wonwoo pelan, tetapi Mingyu bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya bisalah, _Hyung_. Memangnya kau tidak pernah capek waktu SMA dulu?"

Jun berdeham sebentar, "Kau mau masuk mana habis lulus?"

"Teknik industri," jawab Mingyu bangga.

Wonwoo mencebik, "Kau mau masuk teknik industri tapi suka bolos sekolah, gimana sih..?

"Won.." tegur Jun serius. _Namja_ bermarga Jeon tersebut bungkam. Bahkan sahabatnya yang ia sayang itu malah membela bocah tengil tampan dibanding dia.

Eh, Wonwoo baru saja bilang Mingyu tampan kan? Aduh, itu khilaf, _please_ ~

"Lihat saja nanti, _Hyung_. Kalau aku masuk Universitas Kyunghee, kau harus memberiku hadiah," ucap _namja_ berambut abu-abu itu.

 _Namja_ yang sedang memeriksa berkas biru tersebut menaikkan satu alis, "Kau mau hadiah apa memang?"

"Kau harus menerima kalau aku melamarmu."

Wonwoo nyaris menyolok mata Mingyu dengan pulpen.

Kim Mingyu, _you're so dead!_

 _._

 _._

 _To be Continued_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Thanks to :

 _ **Herlin790; DevilPrince; EXOST Panda; svtbae; madejasmine80; Beanienim; Arlequeen Kim; Guest (hanbinunna); Guest (wan meanie); Minmeanie; Guest (Rie Cloudsomnia); Iceu Doger; alwaysmeanie; Calum'sNoona; win23ox; BumBumJin; Ara94; Guest (mbee); babymoonlight**_

 _ **AAAHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU ATAS REVIEW, FOLLOW, dan FAVE ^^ silakan review lagi kalau masih ada yang kurang berkenan di hati :3 ppyonggg~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

THE ENGINEER pt. 2

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

* * *

Visualisasi Karakter

Kwon Soonyoung : rambut di one fine day tapi acak (?) seragam mv manse

Lee Seokmin : rambut dan seragam di mv mansae

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung_ , bukannya ini hitungannya segini ya?"

"Loh, nanti kalau ganjil begini, bangunannya bisa miring,"

" _Hyung_ tidak capek menghitung terus?"

"Aku lapar, _Hyung_ ,"

" _Hyung_.."

" _Hyung_.."

"Wonwoo _hyung_ ,"

Pada akhirnya, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam. Sudah setengah jam siswa tengil ini mengoceh dan ia tidak habis pikir tentang tenggorokan Mingyu yang bakal kering. Energinya juga tidak habis-habis. Dasar raksasa!

Di sisi lain, Jun tertawa kecil. Lumayan hiburan.

" _Hyung_..?"

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon tersebut menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, "Kau mau apa, Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu menunjuk salah satu cetakan biru proyek, "Ini hitungannya salah, _Hyung_. Aku sudah menghitungnya 10 kali dan hasilnya tetap ganjil. Seharusnya jika ingin membangun sebuah gedung, hitungannya harus genap, bukan ganjil,"

"Dia benar, Won. Aku juga sudah menghitungnya. _Gomawo_ Mingyu sudah mengoreksi," ucap Jun di sebelah meja Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menghela napas.

" _Ne_ , Mingyu-ya. Karena kau sudah mengoreksinya, akan kutraktir kau makan. _Kajja_!"

" _Jinjjayo_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Strategi untuk mengusir Mingyu agar tidak mengganggunya bekerja.

"Jun _Hyung_ mau ikut?" tanya Mingyu ramah.

Jun menggeleng, "Aku akan makan sendiri nanti, bersenang-senanglah kalian!"

" _Annyeong_!" pamit Wonwoo datar. Kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan ke parkiran. Sebelum Wonwoo benar-benar masuk, Mingyu mencegatnya.

" _Chankaman_ , _Hyung_!"

"Ada apa?" tanya _namja_ itu bingung.

Mingyu merebut kunci mobil dari tangan Wonwoo, ia menyengir, "Aku saja yang bawa ya? Tenang.. Aku sudah lulus izin mengemudi,"

Wonwoo menatapnya tak percaya, "Mana ada umur 18 tahun sepertimu lulus SIM mobil!"

Mingyu tersenyum saja, ia membuka pintu mobil. "Silakan masuk, _Hyung_!"

Insinyur manis tersebut masuk ke mobil tanpa basa-basi. Mingyu berlari kecil ke pintu satunya dan ikut masuk.

"Kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Mingyu menyalakan mesin. Wonwoo mengakui ia cukup handal juga meskipun masih SMA. "Wonwoo _hyung_?"

"Ah? Um, kau mau makan apa?"

Mingyu memundurkan mobil dan memutar stir ke jalan raya, "Ayam boleh,"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir-pikir, "Kalau begitu restoran ayam di Hongdae saja,"

" _As you wish, Princess_ ," _namja_ berambut abu-abu itu menancap gas ke daerah tujuan tanpa menyadari Wonwoo yang sudah _melting_ mendengar jawabannya.

"Tsk, aku _namja_ , bodoh." sahutnya datar. Padahal jantungnya sudah loncat keluar dari mobil.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran _namja_ ," Mingyu menyunggingkan _smirk_. Membuat Wonwoo tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Lebih baik dia diam daripada menyahuti siswa ini. Di sisi lain, ia merasa bahagia karena dipanggil cantik oleh _namja_ tampan.

Ingat, Jeon Wonwoo akan _melting_ jika seorang _**namja tampan**_ memujinya. Terkadang butuh selusin batu bata untuk dilempar agar menyadarkan _Prince Emo_ ini. Duh, jangan bilang dia jatuh cinta sama Mingyu!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau mau ayam apa, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku menu.

"Ayam goreng!"

"Tsk, dasar pecinta ayam! _Araseo_ , ayam bumbu satu, ayam goreng satu," ucap Wonwoo pada pelayan. "Gyu, kau mau minum apa?"

"Soda.." jawab Mingyu bersemangat. Hah, baginya makan siang bersama Wonwoo adalah hal paling menyenangkan sedunia. Ditambah ayam goreng dan soda, dunianya semakin bersinar.

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Soda dua, _gomawo._." ucapnya lagi seraya memberikan buku menu tersebut.

"Apa dia adik anda?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan, "Bukan," jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Mungkin teman anda?"

"Bukan, dia kekasihku," balas Mingyu tegas. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu melototkan mata, sedangkan pelayan tadi langsung bungkam.

" _Ara-seo_ , silakan tunggu 15 menit!" buru-buru pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" desis Wonwoo sebal. Padahal pelayan tadi cantik loh.

Mingyu menyengir, "Memangnya _hyung_ tidak ingin punya kekasih sepertiku?"

"Mau sih.." gumamnya pelan, kemudian Wonwoo sadar dia sudah salah jawab, "maksudku tidak. Kau ini menyebalkan, tengil! Tidak mungkin aku mau bersamamu,"

Siswa jenius tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, aku tunggu sampai kau mau,"

"Kau ini memang tidak kenal sopan-santun ya? Dari tadi kau bicara informal terus," protes Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir.

"Suka-sukaku dong, aku kan punya hak!" jawab Mingyu seenaknya. Bukannya ingin menggampar, Wonwoo malah menggigit bibir karena makhluk Tuhan di hadapannya ini selain tampan, tapi juga imut nggak ketolongan.

HEH, WONWOO HENTIKAN!

" _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo tersentak, " _Ne_?"

"Um.. _Hyung_ sudah punya pacar?" tanya Mingyu pelan, Wonwoo bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipi Mingyu.

Seketika, ia mendapat ide, dan menyeringai seram. "Punya dong. Masa _namja_ setampan aku belum punya pacar,"

Tampan? Apa kita semua salah dengar? Yang ada kau yang bakal ditembak saking manisnya.

Mingyu terdiam, ia langsung mengalihkan pandang. "Ya sudah.." jawabnya hampir tidak ada suara.

Melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang patah hati begitu, Wonwoo refleks menggenggam tangan _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya.

"Gyu-ah, aku kan cuma bercanda, kenapa jadi murung begitu?"

Siswa tengil SMA Hanlim ini memandang tangan mereka yang bertautan, kemudian menatap Wonwoo mencari kejujuran di mata rubah tersebut.

"Jadi.. _Hyung_ belum punya pacar?"

 _Namja_ berambut hitam itu menggeleng, "Belum, kenapa? Ada niat untuk mendaftar?"

Jeon Wonwoo, kau ini memang penggombal yang luar biasa!

"Buat jadi yang pertama dan terakhir di hidup _Hyung_ , hehehe.."

"Dasar bocah tengil! Pikirkan sekolahmu dulu baru cinta-cintaan!" jawab Wonwoo menyentil kening Mingyu keras.

" _Appo_!" pekiknya kesakitan, " _Hyung_ ini suka menyiksa orang ya?"

"Aku sih lebih suka menyiksamu, Gyu, hehehe,"

Mingyu langsung membalas Wonwoo dengan menjepit hidungnya, "Rasakan balasannya!"

" _Appo_! Yak! Kim Mingyu!"

Mereka menghentikan pertikaian saat makanan sudah datang. Tanpa basa-basi, keduanya langsung menyantap makan siang setelah berdoa. Tampak Mingyu sedikit berlepotan karena saus yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

Wonwoo gemas melihat hal ini, ia mengambil tisu dan menamparnya ke mulut Mingyu yang sedang mengunyah.

"Dasar anak kecil!"

Mingyu memicingkan mata.

" _Aigoo~ neomu kyeopta_!" puji Wonwoo mencubiti pipi Mingyu.

" _Hyung~_ " rengek _namja_ tampan tersebut kesal. Dia mengelap sisa-sisa saus di wajahnya. "Berhenti mencubitku!"

"Habisnya kau imut sekali, aku kan gemas.." jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Jantung Mingyu berdetak lebih cepat, ia bisa merasakan rona merah sialan menjalar di wajahnya, " _Ani_. Aku ini tampan, bukan imut!"

"Nanti kalau kau sudah 20 tahun ke atas, aku akan mengakuimu tampan," balas Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu menatapnya tak percaya.

" _Jinjja_?"

" _Ne_ , tunggu kau berumur 20 tahun.."

" _Yaksok_?" Mingyu menyodorkan kelingking, Wonwoo mengaitkan kelingking mereka.

" _Yaksok_. Kalau kita bertemu,"

"Kita pasti bertemu, _Hyung_. Aku akan cepat-cepat lulus dan segera melamarmu, _araseo_?"

Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli, malas menanggapi omongan bocah tengil di depannya ini, "Kalau kau melamarku, aku tidak akan seperti ini, kau tidak akan mengenaliku karena aku akan tua sekali,"

Mingyu menghentikan makannya, ia menatap Wonwoo dan menyisipkan jemari mereka yang ada di atas meja. Dengan serius ia berucap, " _Hyung_ , aku sudah menyukaimu saat kau memarahiku. Aku tahu ini konyol dan _Hyung_ pasti berpikir aku bercanda, tapi yang jelas aku akan terus mengejar _Hyung_ sampai kita bisa bersama. Aku juga tidak peduli jika _gender_ kita sama ataupun perbedaan umur kita yang jauh,"

Wonwoo mengigit bibir. Dia tidak tahu harus memercayai _namja_ ini atau tidak. Tetapi, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia berharap yang sama pada Mingyu.

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu, _Namja_ bermarga Jeon itu tersenyum kecil dan mengelus lembut tangan Mingyu, " _Araseo_ , aku tunggu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jun."

Jun menoleh sebentar pada Wonwoo yang tampak ogah-ogahan. Dia berhasil memasukkan Mingyu ke sekolahnya karena memang tidak ada yang peduli siswa tampan itu masuk atau tidak. Wong sudah pintar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kalkulator.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Mingyu,"

Apa?! Secepat itu? Sebegitu hebatnya efek Kim Mingyu jadi bisa membuat _Prince Emo_ kita yang kata orang dingin dan datar ini menyukainya.

Jun melirik sahabatnya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan, "Secepat itu? Bagus. Kau lanjutkan saja. Aku rasa Mingyu bocah yang baik,"

Wonwoo mengigit bibir, "Kau membolehkanku?"

"Apa masalahnya? Tentang perbedaan umur yang jauh? Atau kalian yang sesama jenis? Dunia sudah memperbolehkan hubungan sesama jenis, Won. Biarpun Korea menentangnya, kau tidak usah peduli dengan pendapat orang,"

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Dia masih berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana jika dia hanya mementingkan wajahku?"

"Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan mengganggumu dan mengerjakan semua laporan,"

"Kau benar," jawab Wonwoo melirik semua laporan yang diselesaikan Mingyu tanpa diminta sama sekali. Benar-benar terniat.

Jun tersenyum lembut, "Aku mendoakan yang terbaik, oke? Kalau ia berbuat macam-macam denganmu, _just call me and I'll be there to drown him_ ,"

Wonwoo tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Jun. Ah, dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" panggil Mingyu dengan suara menggelegar di kelas A. Semua orang menatapnya, termasuk Jungkook yang mendongak. "Hah, disitu kau rupanya!"

"Aku memang di sini," jawab Jungkook mendengus, "kau mau apa?"

Siswa tampan itu masuk dan duduk di kursi depan Jungkook, "Aku ingin nomor Wonwoo, alamat rumah, jam kerjanya, alamat kantor, nomor telepon rumah, nomor telepon kantor, pokoknya semua!"

Jungkook menatap Mingyu aneh, "Kau gila ya?"

Mingyu berdecak kesal, "Yak! Kau belum pernah kena gampar sebelumnya?"

Kemudian, Jungkook merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Wajah Mingyu yang duduk di depannya ini langsung berseri. Berasa ketiban emas 17 karat.

"Nomor telepon Wonwoo _hyung_ , rumah, dan kantor sudah kukirim lewat _line_. Kau aktif _line_ kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk antusias, dia langsung mengecek ponselnya yang berdering karena ada _notification_ dari Jungkook. "Alamat rumah? Kantor?"

"Kau tahu rumahku tidak?" tanya Jungkook tampak ogah-ogahan.

"Aku kan belum pernah ke rumahmu, _Pabboya_!" jawab Mingyu kesal.

Jungkook tampak berpikir sebentar, menyadari kebodohannya. "Oh, _mian_. Kau cari sajalah apartemen di daerah Gangnam. Lima rumah sesudah rumah besar,"

"Memangnya rumah besar di Gangnam hanya ada satu?" balas Mingyu jengkel.

Jungkook menghela napas, "Yang Mulia si Jenius Kim Mingyu, kalau kau pernah ke sana, kau pasti bakal tahu rumah besar di Gangnam hanya ada satu,"

" _Araseo_ ," jawab Mingyu mengalah, "jam berapa dia berangkat kerja? Berapa saudaranya? Di mana orangtuanya? Apa dia benar-benar tinggal sendiri?"

Ingin rasanya Jungkook menampar _namja_ pintar ini dengan buku yang ia baca, tetapi diurungkannya karena dia tidak akan mendapat contekan habis itu. "Apa aku terlihat seperti narasumber bagimu? Kau cari tahu saja sendiri, dasar tidak modal!"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir, "Dasar kau pelit! Semoga kau langgeng dengan Taehyung!" serunya lalu kabur. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung dan Taehyung yang terkejut.

Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seokmin menatap Mingyu yang asyik dengan ponselnya, ia bersama Soonyoung langsung menyerbu _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Woy, gila!"

Mingyu hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya, "Yak! Mau mati, hah?!"

Soonyoung langsung cengengesan, "Sedang apa, _Prince_? Dari tadi senyam-senyum mulu, gila ya?" tanyanya membuat _namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut menggampar kepalanya.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku gila, kau yang gila mengejar Jihoon tapi tak pernah dapat!"

 _Namja_ berambut biru itu merengut mendengarnya, "Yak! Bukan salahku kalau Jihoon tidak bisa dikejar, kau lihat saja dia begitu susah sampai butuh pengorbanan,"

Seokmin tertawa kecil, " _Neo pabboya_.."

Mingyu ikut tertawa dengan nyaring, membuat Soonyoung ingin menghajarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau menyukai insinyur di sebelah?" tanya Seokmin karena ia melirik kontak nama Wonwoo yang tertera di ponsel Mingyu. Belum dikunci rupanya.

" _Ne_ ," jawabanya seraya menyeringai girang, membuat kedua temannya was-was, "awas kalian berani mendekatinya! Kucincang kalian!"

Soonyoung dan Seokmin saling berpandangan.

"Aku masih punya Jihoon- _baby_ ," jawab Soonyoung sedikit menjauh. Kim Mingyu dan seringaiannya itu tidak menjanjikan kehidupan.

"Dan, aku masih mencintai Seungkwan," jawab Seokmin mengangkat tangan.

Mingyu mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Yang penting aku bisa mendekatinya sekarang,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo sangat sibuk hari ini. Setelah dia bermalas-malasan ria sepulang dari mengantar Mingyu, dia langsung dipanggil Wakil Ketua Song untuk melihat tampak belakang gedung tersebut.

"Kukira kau tidak menghitungnya," ucap Daewon seraya melihat salinan biru yang diberikan Wonwoo.

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon tersebut menyengir, "Seseorang telah melakukannya untukku,"

"Bagaimana dengan detail taman di samping sini?" tanya si Wakil Ketua sambil menunjuk bagian di kertas. Wonwoo berpikir.

"Detailnya sudah cukup kok, kalau tidak disesuaikan, akan aneh jadinya,"

Daewon mengangguk-ngangguk, " _Araseo, gomawo_ Wonwoo-sshi, kau bisa pergi sekarang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Ne_. Panggil aku atau Jun kalau ada masalah,"

" _Araseo_!"

Wonwoo pergi ke kantor. Dia melihat ke arah Jun yang sedang sibuk dengan kalkulator. Pelan-pelan ia mendatangi sahabatnya.

"Junnn~"

"Hm?"

"Sibuk tidak?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya kan?"

Wonwoo mendengus, "Kau ini.. kenapa begitu?"

Jun menghadap Wonwoo yang bersungut-sungut, kemudian ia tersenyum, "Merindukan Mingyu ya?"

Sontak pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah dan ia langsung mengelak, "E-enak saja! Kan tadi sudah bertemu, kenapa aku merindukannya?"

Jun berdecak, "Tsk, sok sekali,"

"Siapa yang kau bilang sok?" tanya Wonwoo jengkel, ia melempar pulpen ke sahabatnya, "aku memang tidak merindukannya,"

"Mending kau kerja lagi sana daripada ganggu orang," usirnya tanpa melihat ke Wonwoo meskipun _namja_ berambut hitam itu masih cemberut.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Wonwoo berdering, buru-buru ia mengangkat dan terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang familiar.

" _Wonwoo hyung_?"

"M-mingyu-ya?"

Jun tertawa keras. Wonwoo mendelik padanya.

" _Itu suara Jun hyung_?"

" _Ne_ ," jawab Wonwoo ogah-ogahan, "dari tadi dia mengejekku terus,"

"Dia merindukanmu, Ming!" celetuk Jun keras sehingga Wonwoo melempar pensil ke arahnya.

Terdengar suara Mingyu tertawa, jantung Wonwoo serasa berdetak cepat. " _Kau merindukanku, Hyung_?"

"A- _aniya_! Untuk apa aku merindukanmu? Dasar bocah tengil!"

" _Hm, aku kan cuma tanya, kenapa kau jadi sewot gitu_?"

"Ugh, kau tidak belajar, hah?"

" _Kan sudah kubilang aku capek belajar,_ "

Wonwoo melunak, dia mengigit bibir, "Seharusnya kau belajar yang rajin, Mingyu-ah. Gimana kau mau masuk teknik industri kalau kau tidak disiplin begitu.."

Mingyu diam saja di seberang sana, Wonwoo hanya mendengar deru napas siswa itu pelan.

" _Araseo hyung, aku akan belajar, annyeong_!"

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon tersebut menatap layar ponsel yang mati. Dia memandang Jun tidak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau lihat bagaimana dia menutup teleponku?"

"Kau menyuruhnya belajar, Won. Tidak ada yang salah,"

Wonwoo masih melongo. "Tapi aku merindukannya,"

Jun tersenyum kecil, " _See? You miss him_ ,"

"Huh, _shut up_!" cecar Wonwoo langsung menutupi dirinya dengan map, meninggalkan Jun yang menertawakan kesengsaraannya. Cih, bahagia sekali tawanya!

Seandainya Mingyu tahu kalau Jeon Wonwoo yang baru saja jatuh cinta padanya padahal baru beberapa kali bertemu, merindukan sosok bocah raksasa itu, tapi punya harga diri yang tinggi sehingga tak mau mengakuinya.

Itulah _Prince Emo_ dan kegengsiannya.

Kim Mingyu, _he miss you_.

.

.

 _To be Continued_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Thanks to : Arlequeen Kim, Guest (wan MEANIE), Iceu Doger, Guest (kookies), Ara94, Squishy Carrot, Beanienim, monwii, DevilPrince, xingmyun, , Guest (Rie Cloudsomnia), BumBumJin, kimxjeon, 11234dong, svtbae, Guest (christ)

Terima kasih buat para reader yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca lanjutan ff ini. Dan terima kasih juga sudah mengoreksi tata bahasa author yang amburadul, hehehe. Lama nggak bikin ff makanya tatanannya hancur begini. Okelah, silakan direview lagi, readerdul~ HAIL TO MEANIE SHIP ~ppyong

A/n : btw, author lagi kena stroke karna dance aju nice, ya ampun hip thrust-nya hoshi , #apaansih *kabur* ~~ppyong ^^


	4. Chapter 4

THE ENGINEER pt. 4

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

.

.

 _._

 _._

"Kau murung sekali, Ming.." ucap Seokmin duduk di sebelahnya, Mingyu menoleh.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ menyuruhku belajar,"

 _Namja_ bermarga Lee tersebut menaikkan satu alis, "Bukannya bagus ya? Artinya dia benar-benar peduli padamu,"

Mingyu menghela napas, "Aku merindukannya, _Pabbo_."

Kepalanya malah dihantam.

"Sakit, brengsek!"

"Kau mengataiku _pabbo_ , gila!"

Soonyoung langsung menengahi mereka walaupun perang mulut mereka hanya bercanda. "Kalian ini berhentilah kelahi,"

Mingyu merengut kesal, ia hanya melempar ponsel di atas meja, "Aku tidak mau belajar!"

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung bingung melihat kelakuan Mingyu. Seokmin terkikik. Tsk, dasar kuda.

"Dia lagi marah karena disuruh belajar sama _hyung_ kesayangannya,"

"Kau serius mau dengannya? Umur kalian-"

"Memangnya kenapa umur kami?" balas Mingyu sewot sehingga Soonyoung sedikit takut.

"Santai aja _Bro_! Sensitif sangat kalau sudah mengenai dia," akhirnya _namja_ bermarga Kwon tersebut mengajak Seokmin untuk menjauhi pangeran sekolah karena takut kena damprat lagi. Oh yang paling mengerikan adalah kalau Mingyu tidak mau memberi mereka contekan.

Bisa habis umur mereka sebelum lulus sekolah.

Mingyu hanya menatapi layar ponselnya yang meredup. Tidak dipedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya aneh, ataupun kedua sahabatnya yang sudah ngacir duluan. Dia hanya memikirkan Jeon Wonwoo. Huaaaaaaah, dia merindukan _Princess Emo_ -nya!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Wonwoo membereskan peralatannya dan keluar dari ruangan bersama Jun.

"Kau pakai mobil?" tanya Jun saat Wonwoo menaruh barang-barangnya di dalam bagasi. Diamengangguk.

" _Waeyo_? Mau ikut?"

Tanpa basa-basi, si Cina langsung masuk begitu saja ke pintu pengemudi. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang melongo.

"Tsk, dasar Cina tidak modal!" gerutunya seraya menutup bagasi.

" _Hyung_!" terdengar suara Jungkook. Dia menoleh. "Aku ikut ya!"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Kau kan tidak mungkin kutinggal, Kook. Di mana Junyeon?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Katanya ada kerja kelompok, makanya aku disuruh pulang duluan,"

"Tumben.." jawab Wonwoo, "masuk dah!"

Siswa berambut cepak itu masuk ke pintu belakang dan Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara Jun dan Jungkook yang sedang mengobrol.

Sebenarnya, Wonwoo ingin menunggu Mingyu sebentar, niatnya ingin bertemu. Namun, sampai Jun menegur, tidak muncul juga batang hidungnya.

Saat ia hampir masuk ke mobil, Mingyu datang menghampirinya.

" _Hyung_ sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Wonwoo menatap Jun yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau bawa mobilku pulang, ya!" pintanya seraya keluar dari mobil.

Kemudian, mobil Wonwoo segera pergi dari penglihatan mereka. Mingyu menatap _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya heran.

" _Hyung_ nggak apa pulang pakai bus?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut seraya menggeleng, " _Gwaenchana_ , aku juga sering kok naik bus,"

Mingyu menautkan kedua jari mereka sehingga Wonwoo bersemu merah, apalagi saat _namja_ berambut abu-abu itu mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

Ampun dah Jeon Wonwoo, ingat umur woy!

" _Hyung_ nggak malu?"

"Malu kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo. Mereka duduk di taman yang mulai ramai, karena di Seoul, saat sore banyak pengunjung yang ingin bersantai, entah untuk berkencan atau piknik keluarga sebelum makan malam.

Mingyu melirik jemari mereka yang masih bertautan. "Pegangan tangan sama anak SMA,"

 _Namja_ manis tersebut ikut melirik jemari mereka, "Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah," ia melepaskan tautan mereka tetapi Mingyu malah menangkapnya.

"Ah, _hyung_ ini tukang ngambek," ejek siswa kelas 12 itu, Wonwoo memukulnya keras.

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu!" ancamnya.

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil, "Memangnya kau sanggup tidak bertemu lagi? Aku sih mampu saja, _Hyung_.."

Wonwoo langsung mencebik kasar, "Huh, kau ini. Aku pulang saja ah!" ujarnya sambil berdiri. Mingyu menahan lengan gebetannya (?).

" _Araseo_ , _araseo_ , kau jangan bikin aku malu dong!"

Wonwoo memandang sekeliling, betul juga kata bocah ini, beberapa pengunjung tampak melihat mereka aneh. Mungkin di pikiran mereka, ' _Ada anak SMA berduaan sama om-om, anehnya om-omnya malah terlihat lebih feminim dibanding anak SMA-nya_ ,'

Kepalanya mulai berasap.

Ah, peduli setan. Dia tetap ingin pergi meskipun Mingyu menariknya untuk duduk kembali. "Kau lapar, tidak?" tanya menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

" _Kajja_ , cari makan!" ajak yang tertua di antara mereka. Mingyu mengiyakan dan mengikuti langkah Wonwoo ke kedai kue beras. Tautan mereka belum terlepas karena Wonwoo tidak punya niat untuk melepasnya. Cih. Bilang aja modus, Won.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Kau di mana, Mo_?" tanya Jun lewat telepon. Wonwoo baru saja pulang sehabis mengantar Mingyu ke halte. Dia memakai sambungan _loudspeaker_ sehingga ia bisa mendengar Jun berbicara.

"Aku sudah di rumah, _wae_?"

" _Besok kujemput ya_.."

Wonwoo malah membahas yang lain, "Kau memanggilku _emo_ ya tadi?!"

Bisa kita lihat di seberang sana, terlihat wajah Jun yang sedang memutar matanya malas, " _Kau kan memang_ emo _, sekali_ emo _tetap_ emo _, Won. Kau sudah menghitung berkas tadi belum? Aku mau langsung tidur saja_ ,"

Wonwoo menghela napas. Dia masih punya hati untuk tidak membuang sahabatnya ke jurang. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo mandi dengan bermacam-macam bunga dan ramuan agar julukan _emo_ laknat ini terlepas dari kehidupannya.

" _Ne_ , aku saja yang menghitungnya! Kau tidur sana!"

" _Hahaha, gomawo Princess Emo-ku yang cantik, manis, menggemaskan, dan seksi, sampai jumpa besok! Muach!_ " sesaat menerima julukan menyebalkan dari sahabatnya yang sudah memutuskan sambungan, Wonwoo jadi tidak niat untuk membantu, apalagi ditambah suara kecupan, ewh, Jun tidak pantas menyuarakan bunyi menjijikkan itu.

Akhirnyaia mulai bekerja, dahinya berkerut-kerut sembari menghitung berkas yang belum sempat diperiksa.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, buru-buru ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Hyung_?"

Mendengar suara Mingyu yang berat, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaan.

" _Ne_ , Mingyu-ya, ada apa?"

"Aniya.. Bogoshippo,"

"Hmph, kita baru saja bertemu, _pabbo_!" jawab Wonwoo, senyum lebar menghias wajah _emo_ -nya. Oke, Wonwoo… author khilaf.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, " _Memangnya tidak boleh? Ya sudah_ ,"

"Yak!" Wonwoo berseru kesal, "kau memang tengil seperti ini ya?"

 _Namja_ berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum lebar, "Ne. _Apalagi di depan_ hyung _manis sepertimu_ ,"

"Diam kau, Bocah!"

" _Hahaha, kau suka kan_?"

"Aku akan menutupnya kalau kau begini terus!" ancam Wonwoo meremas kuat ponselnya. Dia tidak sanggup merasakan pipinya memerah. Benar-benar dimabuk cinta!

"Araseo, araseo, _aku akan diam_.." balas Mingyu menahan tawa. Wonwoo mendengus. " _kau sedang apa_ , Hyung?"

"Bekerja, katanya kau diam!"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir, " _Aish, maksudku, aku tidak menggodamu lagi, bukan berarti aku sepenuhnya diam_ ,"

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

Lama mereka saling melempar candaan sampai lupa jam berapa sekarang.

"Mingyu-ya.."

" _Hm_?"

"Kau tidak tidur? Besok kau sekolah, _pabbo_!"

Wonwoo bisa membayangkan betapa jengkelnya Mingyu saat ia menyuruhnya tidur. "Kau ini harus sekolah, katanya mau jadi insinyur sepertiku,"

" _Kapan aku bilang aku ingin menjadi sepertimu_?" balas _namja_ bermarga Kim tersebut.

" _YAK! MINGYU-YAH_! _PPALI-WA_! _APA KAU MAU TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH, EOH?!_ "

Wonwoo tertawa lepas saat mendengar suara _namja_ yang berteriak marah. Mingyu berdecak kesal.

" _Aish_ , araseo, araseo! Annyeong Wonwoo-hyung, saranghae!"

TUT

Sebelum Wonwoo membalas pernyataannya, ia sudah memutuskan sambungan duluan, membuat _namja_ berambut hitam itu menatap layar ponsel seraya tersenyum tipis.

" _Nado_ , Mingyu-ya.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari-hari Jeon Wonwoo berubah karena ada siswa SMA yang tak pernah absen untuk menemuinya. Bahkan, saat siswa pintar itu sedang sibuk sekalipun, ia selalu menyempatkan diri membolos untuk bermain bola seraya mencuri pandang ke Wonwoo yang dikelilingi pekerja bangunan.

Keduanya tidak peduli dengan omongan orang mengenai perbedaan umur mereka yang jauh, apalagi tentang _gender_ mereka yang sama. Semua orang yang saling mencintai, punya hak untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka, kan? Orang-orang yang mengatai mereka belum pernah merasakan cinta. Semoga mereka kena karma- ini tipikal Jeon Wonwoo.

"Junnie-ya.." panggil Wonwoo suatu hari di kantor mereka. Jun mendongak dari berkasnya.

"Kenapa kau biasa saja waktu aku bersama Mingyu?"

Tepat Jun ingin menjawab, pintu ruangan mereka terbuka dan tampak seorang siswa SMA yang imut sedang mengerucutkan bibir. Wajahnya sangat oriental sehingga Wonwoo tahu kalau dia ini bukan orang Korea.

Wonwoo memandang ke arah _namja_ tersebut, "Apa dia salah masuk bangunan?"

"Jun- _ge_!"

Wen Junhui menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya adik laki-laki," ujar sahabatnya masih memandang siswa itu dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Aku bukan adik Jun- _ge_!"

 _Namja_ berambut hitam itu akhirnya menatap Jun meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangan.

"Pacarku."

Wonwoo terdiam. Mata sipitnya memandang ke arah Jun dan siswa berambut pelangi itu bergantian.

Lima detik kemudian ia langsung sadar.

" _MWOYA_?! _NEO NAMJACHINGU_?!"

Jun tahu ini pasti terjadi, jadi untuk mengatasinya, ia hanya mengangguk dan mengode siswa tersebut untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku mau muntah,"

Si Cina hanya menyengir mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Wonwoo, padahal seharusnya dia ngaca. "Namanya Minghao,"

"JUN, APA KAU GILA?! Kau berkencan dengan anak SMA, bodoh!"

Jun menatapnya datar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Wonwoo langsung mengerti.

"Ah, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.." gumam _namja_ bermarga Jeon itu. Baiklah, dia mulai paham sekarang. "pantas saja kau santai saat aku mengencani Mingyu,"

"Karena aku juga berkencan dengan siswa SMA yang lain," sambung Jun.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Wonwoo penuh selidik.

"Setahun yang lalu? Sewaktu aku ditugaskan ke Shenzen untuk mengawas pembangunan rumah sakit. Ayah Minghao seorang kontraktor dan dia sering ke kantornya. Jadi, di sana kami bertemu,"

Wonwoo berdecak, " _Cheesy_.."

"Setidaknya lebih berkelas daripada kau dan Mingyu,"

Sebuah pulpen mendarat di meja Jun. Untung tidak mengenai wajah ataupun Minghao.

"Jadi, dia pindah ke Korea?"

"Yap, demi aku.." ujar Jun bangga. Wonwoo mencebik kasar.

"Dasar om-om!"

"Kau juga harus mengaca, _Ahjumma_.."

Sebuah pulpen mendarat kembali. "Yak, Minghao- _sshi_ , kenapa kau mau dengannya?"

Minghao menggaruk tengkuknya, "Entahlah, memangnya cinta butuh alasan?"

Jun tertawa keras melihat wajah Wonwoo yang jengkel. "Dasar anak SMA! Makan tuh cinta-cintaan!"

"Kau kan belum pernah muda, makanya garang begini," celetuk sahabatnya mengejek. " _kajja_ , kita makan siang!" dia berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Minghao erat.

" _Annyeong_ , Wonwoo- _sshi_!" goda Jun seraya menaik-turunkan alis, Minghao ikut tertawa kecil.

"Awas kau, Vampir Cina!"

Kan, Wonwoo jadi kangen Mingyu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mingyu men- _scroll_ halaman _website_ yang menyediakan lowongan pekerjaan. Matanya terus membaca baris demi baris iklan tersebut.

"Hoi, Ming!"

Mingyu berdeham tidak peduli.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin saling berpandangan. Ada apa dengannya kali ini?

"Kau sedang apa? Jadi tidak ke ruang guru?"

"Sebentar," balas si jenius tanpa mengabaikan layar ponselnya. "aku sedang mencari pekerjaan,"

" _Mwo_?" sahut Seokmin.

"Kau mau menafkahi siapa?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mereka mendekati Mingyu yang masih serius. "Ada yang sedang mencari karyawan, tapi aku butuh _part-tim_ e _job_ , bukan _full_ _job_ ,"

Akhirnya ketiga sekawan itu larut dalam ponsel Mingyu, sibuk mencarikan pekerjaan yang baik bagi sahabat mereka.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan ini?" tunjuk Soonyoung pada salah satu kolom.

 _Dibutuhkan seorang part-timer job, minimal berusia 17 tahun, namja, bertanggung jawab dan jujur. Berminat hubungi email kantor : jeontrademachine .kr. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, kunjungi website kami .kr/tradecompany/carengine_

"Kau kan ingin jadi insinyur, bisa saja kau mulai pengalaman lewat sini," kata _namja_ bermarga Kwon itu. Mingyu tampak berpikir.

"Benar juga, _gomawo_ Soonyoung-ah! Kau mau kutraktir apa?"

"Yak!" sahut Seokmin, "jadi Soonyoung saja yang kau traktir?"

"Aigoo.." Mingyu menyengir kemudian merangkul sahabatnya, "tentu saja kau ikut, _pabbo_!"

"Tapi apa kau yakin ingin bekerja di 'Jeon'?"

Mingyu menyeringitkan dahi, "Maksudmu, 'Jeon'?"

Seokmin memasang wajah serius, "Kau ini masa tidak tahu? Jeon itu keluarga besar yang punya banyak usaha, misalnya dalam ekspor-impor, elektronik, rumah sakit, hotel, rumah makan, sampai agensi pun mereka ada,"

"Terus?"

"Yak!" Seokmin malah menonjok kepala Mingyu pelan, sehingga _namja_ bermarga Kim tersebut mengusap kepalanya sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah memukulku?"

"Karena kau bodoh!"

"Yak!"

"YAK!" jerit Soonyoung menghentikan mereka. "Seokmin benar, Gyu. Kau harus cari pekerjaan lain, karena sekali kau terlibat dengan _Jeon United_ , kau pasti akan terus terlibat,"

Jeon _United_? Ini nama perusahaan atau liga sepakbola?

Mingyu hanya memutar matanya, "Tsk, kalian ini terlalu berlebihan,"

"MEMANG BENAR!"

Dia refleks menutup telinganya, aish, dua _namja_ idiot di sebelahnya ini benar-benar mengganggu. Apalagi mereka tampak tidak peduli saat teman sekelas mereka memandang aneh.

"Sektor perekonomian dunia ada di tangan keluarga Jeon, Ming. Apalagi Korea,"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _pabbo_!"

"Jeon Jungkook di sebelah keturunan keluarga Jeon," jelas Seokmin mengangguk.

Mingyu menatapnya, "Apa semua orang dengan marga Jeon di Korea ini termasuk keluarga Jeon? Kalian ini pintar sekali mengarang cerita,"

Kedua sahabatnya memandang tak percaya, "Percaya atau tidak, kami sudah mengingatkanmu, Kim Mingyu. Sekali kau terlibat dengan Jeon, kau akan terus terikat,"

Sedang siswa jenius itu tidak begitu mempedulikan peringatan temannya, "Kalau kalian bilang Jungkook dari keluarga Jeon, aku bisa saja bertanya-tanya soal keluarganya, siapa tahu tidak seburuk yang kalian kira,"

"Kami tidak menganggap keluarga Jeon buruk, Mingyu," Soonyoung memutar mata malas, "hanya saja mereka terlalu sempurna untuk didekati, kau ingat sewaktu Jungkook masuk sekolah pertama kali? Semua orang langsung takut padanya, padahal dia hanya diam sepanjang hari,"

"Bukan alasan yang kuat untuk mempercayainya," balas Mingyu mengangkat bahu.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan pekerjaan ya?" tanya Seokmin hati-hati. Mingyu menyengir padanya.

"Kau tidak ingin menafkahi Seungkwan?"

Seokmin mendengus, "Belum saatnya, idiot!"

"Kau bilang aku idiot? Kalau aku idiot, kau apa, huh?!" balas _namja_ bermarga Kim tersebut.

Soonyoung yang berada di antara mereka berdecak, "Tsk, dasar anak-anak! Aku mau ke kelas Jihoon, _annyeong_!"

Seokmin dan Mingyu saling berpandangan, " _Kajja_! Main bola!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terpaksa sehabis makan siang, Wonwoo izin pulang lebih awal dikarenakan acara keluarga. Yap, orangtuanya sudah tiba dari Mokpo dan dia bermaksud untuk pindah ke rumah yang ditempati mereka.

" _Annyeong_!"

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Ny. Jeon memeluk anak sulungnya, melepas kerinduan terdalam karena setahun tidak bertemu. Wonwoo menghirup aroma tubuh sang Ibu yang tak pernah berubah dari zaman ke zaman.

"Bagaimana kerjaanmu?"

" _So far so good_ ," jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis, ia sudah merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena _you know_ lah, pekerjaan benar-benar menyita penampilan.

" _Kajja_! Kita makan siang bersama!"

Di sinilah Wonwoo. Bertemu kembali dengan dua adiknya yang masih SMP. Bohyuk dan Woori.

"Kalian akan pindah sekolah?" tanyanya seraya menyuap makan siang. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Siapa yang akan mengurus kami di sana kalau kami tidak pindah sekolah," balas Woori seraya mencibir kecil. _Namja_ yang lebih tua 12 tahun tersebut mencubit pipi adik perempuannya.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya, selalu saja sewot padaku,"

" _Appo_ , _Oppa_ -ya!"

"Wonwoo.." tegur Ny. Jeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tn. Jeon tersenyum lembut, ia menyesap air mineral yang ada di samping piringnya, "Wonwoo-ya, kapan kau berniat untuk menikah?"

Wonwoo tersedak. Kenapa pertanyaan laknat itu tiba-tiba muncul?

"M-menikah?"

Tn. Jeon mengangguk, "Kau ini sudah 26 tahun, seharusnya sudah punya seseorang, barangkali kekasih mungkin,"

Ah iya. Dia belum bilang pada orangtuanya kalau ia tengah mengencani anak SMA. Berkencan dengan Mingyu? Dia bahkan belum menembak secara _official_ , tapi mereka sudah bertingkah mesra satu sama lain, aduh Wonwoo sendiri masih bingung mereka ini pacaran atau tidak.

" _Appa_ punya kenalan dari keluarga Choi, kau tahu anak Choi Siwon? Choi Seungcheol baru saja kembali dari New York, siapa tahu kita bisa merencanakan makan malam,"

Wonwoo mendongak dari makan siangnya, mata rubah yang tajam itu melebar tak percaya. Choi Seungcheol?

 _THE_ _CHOI SEUNGCHEOL_?! YANG BENAR SAJA.

"Choi Seungcheol rivalku waktu SMA itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Tn. Jeon tertawa geli.

"Kenapa kau malah menyebutnya rival? Kalian kan bersahabat dulu,"

APA?! APA WONWOO TIDAK SALAH DENGAR? DIA? BERSAHABAT DENGAN CHOI SEUNGCHEOL? Rupanya pria yang ia sebut _Appa_ ini tidak begitu tahu kehidupan _emo_ -nya waktu SMA kemarin. Huh.

" _Kkeut_ ," gumam Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Dia beranjak berdiri meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Ny. Jeon, tapi ia tetap berjalan lurus menuju kamar baru.

Setelah pintu kamar terkunci, ia menghempaskan diri ke kasur seraya menghela napas. Pikirannya melayang ke Mingyu dan Seungcheol.

AAAAHHHHHH. Kenapa dari seluruh pria tampan di dunia ini dia malah dijodohkan sama musuh bebuyutan yang paling dibenci setengah mampus itu?! Ampun deh, kayak dunia kehabisan stok pria saja -_-.

Pokoknya jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan _namja_ dengan paha besar dan bibir tebal alias Choi Seungcheol!

Tapi, kalau beneran, nasib dia sama Mingyu bagaimana?

.

.

 _To be Continued_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Thanks to : Guest (kookies); xingmyun; Viyomi; 11234dong; (Guest) Rie Cloudsomnia; svtbae; Ara94; Karuhi Hatsune; monwii; Beanienim; wanUKISS; pinkeyrainbow; aestas7; BumBumJin; Minmeanie; Rei Rena; Gstiff; kimxjeon;**

 **TERIMA KASIH BUAT PARA READER YANG MENYEMPATKAN BACA DAN REVIEW~~ jangan tanya kenapa author nggak balas review, bukan berarti sombong, tapi nggak tau mau balas apa selain ucapan terima kasih ^o^. Semoga nggak bosan ya sama alurnya, atau banyak kosakata yang tidak dimengerti :( entah kenapa author lemah di bahasa Indonesia *poor author* *author yang malang* (?) semoga makin terus suka sama karakter Wonu dan Mingyu di sini.**

 **Oh, yang udah ngefollow sama ngefav juga! Makasih eaaakkk! Author jadi malu nih *tebar serpihan badan wonu (?)**

 **Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH~~ HAIL TO MEANIE ~~ppyong :***


	5. Chapter 5

THE ENGINEER pt. 5

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

A/n : Choi Seunghee = Oh Seunghee di CLC bagi yang mau tahu. Itu loh leader CLC yang cantiknya nggak ketulungan. Author aja kalah *yaiyalah*

.

.

* * *

~Happy Reading~

* * *

.

.

.

 _Namja_ yang sedang dipikirkan Wonwoo tengah sibuk bermain bola. Namun, matanya terus menatap bangunan sebelah dimana para pekerja hilir-mudik tanpa ada Wonwoo di antara mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Ming?" tanya Jisoo heran melihat kelakuan Mingyu.

Dia menggeleng, lalu menatap teman mainnya, " _Aniyo, kajja_! Jangan sampai kita kalah dari Jaebum,"

Jisoo bersiap untuk mendapat bola dari Seungkwan tetapi Doyoung berhasil menepisnya. Mereka bermain lagi tanpa peduli berapa jam pelajaran yang sudah mereka lewati.

"Sudah, sudah!" Jaebum mengangkat tangan, tanda menyerah. Permainan dihentikan dan mereka pergi ke luar gerbang untuk membeli minuman.

Mingyu mengintip ke bangunan sebelah. Dia bisa melihat Jun yang sedang berdiskusi tetapi tidak ada batang hidung Wonwoo sekalipun. Padahal hidung gebetannya (?) itu mancung seperti pinokio.

Eh, apa mereka masih berstatus gebetan? Terkadang, ia masih bingung dengan status antara dirinya dan Wonwoo sekarang. Dibilang pacaran, lah Mingyu belum nembak. Dibilang gebetan, tapi mesranya sudah kayak suami istri.

Sebuah tangan menyolek seragamnya, dia menoleh pada Jisoo yang menyodorkan minuman bersoda. " _Gomawo_ , Jisoo-ya.."

Si rambut oranye tersenyum lembut, ia mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk mendatangi teman-teman mereka, " _Kajja_!"

Akhirnya, Mingyu berhenti mencuri pandang ke bangunan setengah jadi itu. Dia asyik bercanda bersama teman-temannya tanpa memikirkan waktu yang berputar cepat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Soonyoung-ah, apa kau ada di rumah?"

Terdengar suara Soonyoung yang serak, "Kau mau apa?"

"Bantu aku membuat surat lamaran kerja.." pinta Mingyu setengah membujuk. Kwon Soonyoung di seberang sana mendengus jengkel. Acaranya tidurnya terganggu karena permintaan bodoh sahabatnya ini.

"Kau payah sekali! _Araseo_ , aku akan ke sana!"

" _Jinjjaro_?"

" _Ne_ , siapkan makan malam untukku!"

Mingyu menjerit kesenangan, " _SARANGHAE_ , SOONYOUNG-AH!"

"Aish, berisik!" akhirnya, Soonyoung memutuskan sambungan duluan. Sedangkan Mingyu bergegas menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya kakak laki-laki Mingyu saat ia sudah turun dari lantai dua.

"Masak." jawab _namja_ tampan itu pendek seraya berjalan ke dapur.

Kim Taeyong, kakak laki-laki Mingyu yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun hanya mendengus, kemudian mengalihkan pandang ke arah televisi kembali.

" _Hyung_!"

"Hm?"

"Bisa tidak beli ramen di supermarket?"

"Kenapa menyuruhku, pemalas?!" balas Taeyong kesal. Dia memang tidak pernah akur dengan adiknya.

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan kan? Siapa tahu kau bisa menggoda kasir di sana!"

"Yak!"

Mingyu tidak membalas perkataan kakaknya karena sibuk memanaskan makanan yang ada di kulkas.

" _Hyung_!"

" _MWO_?!"

" _PPALI-WA_!"

"AISH, _NEO_!" Taeyong menyerah dan beranjak dari sofa untuk pergi ke supermarket.

Mendengar pintu rumah tertutup, Mingyu langsung menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, Taeyong, dan Soonyoung.

Taeyong kembali lima belas menit kemudian, ia menaruh plastik belanjaannya di atas meja. "Sudah?"

Mingyu berdecak puas seraya mengangguk-ngangguk, "Ah, _hyung_ , _jeongmal saranghae_ ,"

 _Namja_ berambut putih tersebut hanya menatapnya malas dan pergi ke ruang keluarga lagi.

Saat Mingyu tengah memasak ramen, Soonyoung datang. _Namja_ bermarga Kwon itu menyapa Taeyong sopan dan berjalan ke arah Mingyu.

"Kau ingin aku makan ramen?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain ini,"

Soonyoung menghela napas, ia menarik kursi dan langsung saja duduk, " _Araseo, gomawo_.."

Mereka menyempatkan diri makan malam sebelum masuk ke tujuan yang sebenarnya.

Mingyu membawa laptop ke ruang tamu dengan Soonyoung yang sudah kekenyangan.

"Aku sudah melihat _website_ -nya, mereka menawarkan tiga pekerjaan. Bagian mesin sebagai buruh, bagian administrasi sebagai akuntansi, bagian kebersihan sebagai _office boy_ ,"

"Kau pilih bagian mesin saja," jawab Soonyoung mencermati isi _website_ , "coba masukkan nilai _raport-_ mu yang kemarin, siapa tahu mereka menyetujuinya,"

"Ide yang bagus!"

Hampir dua jam mereka berkutat dengan surat lamaran, dan akhirnya mengirimnya lewat email.

"Mingyu-ah, apa Soonyoung ingin menginap?" tanya Taeyong dari arah ruang keluarga.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Aku menginap sajalah, ini sudah jam 10, kau tidak mau kan sahabatmu yang tampan dan rupawan serta menggoda hati setiap pria maupun wanita ini diculik orang?"

Mingyu mencebik, tampan apaan, kalau makhluk seperti Soonyoung tampan, lalu Mingyu apa? " _Araseo. NE HYUNG_!"

"Kunci pintu ya! Aku mau tidur duluan!"

" _NE_!"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian akur," ucap sahabatnya itu. Mingyu menghela napas.

"Taeyong _hyung_ terlalu dingin, berbeda denganku,"

"Tsk, setidaknya kau punya saudara, _pabbo_! Kau harus mensyukurinya,"

TING

Pemberitahuan _email_ baru mengacaukan pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya menatap notif tersebut bingung.

"Dari siapa?"

Mingyu langsung membukanya dan membelalakkan mata ketika _email_ kantor yang tadi membalas suratnya.

" _Dengan ini kami beritahukan bahwa, Kim Mingyu, berumur 18 tahun diterima sebagai salah satu pekerja di bagian mesin Jeon Trade Inc. Besok diharapkan datang ke perusahaan dengan pakaian kemeja putih dan surat lamaran yang sudah terketik rapi. Catatan : kami terkesan melihat nilai-nilai anda yang maksimal, dan kami harus mendiskusikannya bersama anda. Terima kasih atas perhatian anda,_ " baca Soonyoung, _namja_ tampan di sebelahnya masih tidak percaya. " _Daebak_.."

"Apa ini nyata?"

 _Namja_ bermarga Kwon itu menampar kuat pipi Mingyu hingga terjengkal, "Sayangnya, iya.."

"Brengsek!" umpat si jangkung seraya memiting leher Soonyoung.

"Yak! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, idiot!"

Mingyu menghentikan aksinya, ia menatap sahabatnya, "Benar juga, _araseo_ , izinkan aku ya besok!"

"Tsk," Soonyoung berdecak, "kau tidak hadir sekalipun, tidak akan dimarahi guru, Kim.."

Mingyu hanya cengengesan, ia berniat akan merahasiakan ini dari Wonwoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo memandang layar televisi yang menayangkan drama roman picisan, helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Mingyu-yaaaa! _Bogoshippo_!"

Tok tok tok

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon itu menoleh, "Masuk.."

Jungkook masuk ke kamar kakak sepupunya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh Kook, ada apa?"

"Paman mengajakku makan malam besok bersama Junyeon, katanya penting,"

Dahi Wonwoo menyeringit, "Makan malam? Besok? Aku tidak tahu,"

"Iya makanya aku beri tahu _hyung_ ," jawab Jungkook seraya memutar mata. Ya ampun, _hyung_ nya ini…

"Oh, baiklah, dalam rangka apa?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah,"

"Hm, oh iya, apa kau melihat Mingyu di sekolah?" tanya _namja_ yang lebih tua itu. Jungkook mengangkat alis.

"Bukannya seharian dia main bola?"

"Dia tidak belajar?"

"Mingyu dan beberapa temannya sedang asyik main bola sampai pulangan, yang dari kelasku juga, si Jaebum, Doyoung, Jisoo, ah banyaklah pokoknya,"

Wonwoo mengangguk paham, "Memangnya yang bolos, mereka sepintar Mingyu?"

"Hanya Mingyu satu-satunya yang paling jenius di sekolahku," jawab Jungkook lagi, " _waeyo_? _Hyung_ tidak bertemu dengannya?"

Yang ditanya malah menggeleng muram, "Saat jam makan siang, Pamanmu menyuruhku pulang,"

"Oh, telepon saja dia.."

"Aku sudah meneleponnya," balas Wonwoo gemas, "tapi dia tidak mengangkat sama sekali,"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia butuh waktu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya kalau kalian bertemu,"

Wonwoo melempar bantal padanya, "Jeon Jungkook kau tidak membantu sama sekali, huh."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di sinilah Mingyu, berdiri di depan gedung yang menjulang. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tipis, ia hampir meremas amplop yang ada tangannya.

" _Hwaiting_ , Kim Mingyu!"

Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya mantap memasuki gedung tersebut. Seorang penjaga tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya ke meja resepsionis.

" _Chogiyo_.."

Seorang _yeoja_ mendongak dari komputer, dia tersenyum manis, " _Ne_ , ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Di mana aku bisa menaruh surat lamaran ini?" tanyanya sopan sambil menyodorkan amplop cokelat di tangan.

 _Yeoja_ ber _name-tag_ Park Jeongyeon tersebut mengambil dan melihat ke nama yang tertera. "Ah, kau Kim Mingyu yang mengirim _email_ tadi malam?"

Mingyu mengangguk antusias, " _Ne, ne_ , aku disuruh ke sini untuk membawa yang asli,"

Jeongyeon tersenyum, "Tunggu sebentar," _yeoja_ itu meraih ganggang telepon dan menekan tombol.

Siswa SMA yang sedang membolos ini diam menunggu respon.

" _Ne, sajangnim_ , Kim Mingyu sudah ada di sini. _Araseo, araseo, ne_.." Jeongyeon menutup telepon lalu memandang Mingyu ramah. "Kau bisa ke ruangan Presdir Jeon sekarang, tepatnya di lantai paling atas,"

"S-sekarang?" tanya Mingyu terbata. Pasalnya, ia sudah membayangkan dirinya diwawancarai oleh staf lain, bukan presdirnya sendiri. Duh.

"Sebentar, Jaesoon!"

Mingyu menoleh ke _namja_ yang baru datang. Posturnya tegap dengan kemeja putih membalut rapi di tubuhnya.

" _Ne_?"

"Kau ingin ke ruangan Presdir kan? Ajak dia bersamamu," suruh _yeoja_ berambut cokelat tersebut. Jaesoon tersenyum tipis.

" _Araseo, kajja_!"

Mau tak mau, siswa ini harus mengikuti si Jaesoon atau siapalah namanya. Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, beberapa karyawan membungkukkan badan pada Jaesoon dan menatap aneh Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan tundukkan kepala, kalau kau ingin dianggap sama, jangan pernah tundukkan kepala ataupun bersikap rendah," tegur Jaesoon membuat siswa itu mematung.

"A.. _raseo_.."

Perjalanan ke ruangan Presdir memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Salahkan gedungnya yang mencapai 15 lantai, Mingyu harus nge- _stuck_ dengan namja dingin di sebelahnya.

Saat _lift_ sudah mencapai lantai 15, Jaesoon mengiring Mingyu menuju ruangan Presdir.

"Kau bisa masuk sekarang," suruh _namja_ dingin tersebut membuka pintu ruangan. Sedangkan ia pergi ke ruangan lain.

" _Chogiyo_.." ucap Mingyu sopan, ketika matanya memandang sosok pria yang mungkin sudah memasuki 50-an, ia menundukkan badan. " _Annyeong haseyo, choneun_ Kim Mingyu _imnida_ ,"

Presdir Jeon tersenyum, "Silakan duduk, Mingyu- _sshi_!"

 _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu duduk di depan Presdir Jeon.

"Aku terkesan melihat nilai-nilai rapormu, apalagi kau seorang siswa dari SMA Hanlim, tingkat berapa kau sekarang?"

"Tingkat tiga, _Sajangnim_.." jawab Mingyu sopan.

"Hm, keponakanku juga bersekolah di sana, apa kau mengenal Jeon Jungkook?"

Tentu saja Mingyu kenal, kan dia sepupunya Wonwoo. Tunggu dulu! Kalau dia sepupu Wonwoo, berarti Wonwoo termasuk keluarga Jeon? Mingyu menelan salivanya susah payah.

Kau seharusnya menyadari hal itu, Kim Mingyu.

"Dia teman saya tapi beda kelas," jawabnya takut-takut.

Presdir Jeon tertawa kecil, "Tidak usah takut, Mingyu- _sshi,_ aku tidak memakan orang kok, hahaha,"

Sedang Mingyu hanya tertawa canggung. Atasannya ini punya selera humor yang aneh.

"Kau mulai bekerja besok setelah pulang sekolah sampai jam 8 malam. Masalah gaji, aku akan memberikanmu 20000 won/jam karena kau masih _part-time_. Bagaimana?"

Siswa tampan tersebut mengangguk pelan, " _Araseo_ ,"

Kemudian, pria paruh baya itu langsung menjelaskan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya. Mingyu mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti dan akhirnya, mereka sepakat dalam hal ini.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kim Mingyu. Aku harap aku bisa bergantung padamu,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kalian temannya Mingyu, kan?"

"Oh, Insinyur manis.."

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut, "Apa kalian melihat Mingyu?"

Soonyoung dan Seokmin menggeleng, padahal sebenarnya mereka tahu dimana Mingyu sekarang.

"Mungkin dia membolos," jawab Seokmin mengangguk. Wonwoo menaikkan alis.

"Begitu ya? _Araseo, gomawo_.." kemudian dia pergi begitu saja dengan perasaan kecewa.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin saling berpandangan.

"Sampai kapan dia merahasiakan ini?" kedua sahabatnya saja sedikit khawatir ketika melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang begitu sedih. Mingyu benar-benar keterlaluan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mingyu cepat-cepat berlari mengitari lorong sekolahnya saat pandangannya menelusuri tiap kelas yang sedang ada gurunya.

BRAK

Semua tatapan mengarah. Mingyu menyengir. " _Annyeong haseyo_!"

Han _seongsaenim_ menghela napas, "Darimana kau, Kim Mingyu?"

Siswa jenius berambut abu-abu itu tidak nampak seperti orang yang bersalah, "Tadi pagi aku ada urusan, _Saem_ ,"

Karena tidak ingin berbelit-belit, Han _seongsaenim_ langsung menyuruhnya duduk dan kembali mengajar.

"Bagaimana wawancaramu?" tanya Seokmin seraya berbisik. Mingyu mendengus.

"Lancar kok, aku harus mulai kerja besok sehabis pulang sekolah,"

"Yah.." Seokmin terlihat kecewa, dia kira akan terjadi apa selama Mingyu wawancara tadi. "tidak asyik sekali,"

"Kau mau aku tidak lulus apa?" cecar _namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut. Seokmin menyengir.

" _Aniya_ , aku kan hanya ingin traktiran,"

"Tsk, _araseo_ , besok akan kutraktir kau dan Soonyoung makan," jawab Mingyu pada akhirnya.

Seokmin berdeham, "Tadi Wonwoo _hyung_ mencarimu,"

Sejenak _namja_ bermarga Kim tersebut mematung mendengar ucapan temannya, ia diam saja tidak menjawab.

"Sampai kapan kau merahasiakannya, Gyu?"

Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak mau dianggap remeh hanya karena aku masih SMA,"

Seokmin menghela napas, lalu menepuk simpati pundak Mingyu, " _Araseo_ , aku mengerti kok keadaan kalian,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo menatap pakaian yang tersusun rapi di lemari. Beberapa kemeja sudah berserak di atas kasurnya, dan ia belum bisa memastikan baju apa yang bakal ia kenakan. Ah, ini kan bukan peristiwa penting, kenapa dia harus repot memikirkan baju? Untuk apa juga dia mengacak isi lemarinya? Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk membereskannya nanti.

Akhirnya, ia hanya memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat pantulannya di cermin, sangat _emo_ , apalagi kalau rambut hitamnya ia susun di depan wajah, pasti kedua orangtuanya akan memangkasnya habis-habisan. Tapi, ia tak begitu peduli karena ini cuma makan malam kan?

Sudah Wonwoo duga kalau ini makan malam antara keluarganya dan keluarga Choi. Dia bisa melihat sosok Choi Seungcheol yang sedang bermain ponsel, tetapi mengalihkan pandangan pada Wonwoo yang memutar mata jengah.

" _Annyeong haseyo_!" Tn. Jeon dan Ny. Jeon membungkuk pada Tn. dan Ny. Choi, mereka saling bersalaman dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Wonwoo sudah besar ya sekarang, tampan pula," puji Ny. Choi ketika melihat _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut duduk di sebelah sang Ibu.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis, " _Gamsahamnida_.." padahal niatnya nggak mau senyum.

"Seungcheol, kau tidak ingin menyapa Wonwoo? Kalian sudah lama loh tidak bertemu," ucap Tn. Jeon mengangguk.

 _Namja_ tampan tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis, " _Annyeong_ Wonwoo-ya! Lama tak berjumpa," kemudian menatap ponselnya lagi.

Sedang Wonwoo menatap tajam pada musuh bebuyutan dengan bibir setebal batu bata itu bengis. Sialan! Kalau dia beneran dijodohkan dengan _namja_ brengsek kayak Seungcheol, bagaimana nasibnya nanti di masa depan?

"Aku membawa keponakanku, sebagai ganti Woori dan Bohyuk karena mereka masih menetap di Mokpo mengurus kepindahan mereka. Yang ini namanya Jeon Jungkook dan di sebelah Jeon Junyeon,"

"Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Junyeon, anaknya Jeon Junghoon bukan? Kemarin ketika aku dan Kibum pergi berlibur ke Maldives, kami menginap di hotelnya," Siwon bercerita, Jungkook diam saja tidak mendengarkan, ia tidak begitu peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengagumi usaha perhotelan milik sang ayah. "Ah, dan ini putri bungsu kami, Choi Seunghee, tingkat tiga di SMA Hanlim,"

"Oh.." Jungseok berhenti menyesap air putihnya, "Jungkook dan Junyeon juga bersekolah di sana. Jungkook tingkat 3 sementara Junyeon tingkat 1,"

Hani ikut tersenyum, "Berarti Seunghee teman sekelasnya Jungkook ya?"

"Mantannya Kim Mingyu." gumam _namja_ berambut cepak tersebut seraya merapikan kemejanya. Tanpa ia sadari Jeon Wonwoo sudah terbatuk-batuk hebat.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak apa?"

Wonwoo hanya melambaikan tangan tanda ia baik-baik saja, di saat perhatian tidak menaruh kepadanya, ia berbisik pada Jungkook, "Apa maksudmu, Kook?"

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dia mantannya Mingyu kalau _hyung_ mau tahu, mereka pacaran sejak MOS, kudengar Mingyu berusaha untuk mengajaknya balikan, tapi Seunghee tidak mau karena kakaknya yang protektif,"

 _Namja_ berambut hitam itu tetap menganga, ia melirik Seunghee yang sibuk tersenyum manis. Kemudian, ia berubah menjadi sosok penyihir jahat.

 _Lihat saja kau Choi Seunghee, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Mingyu! Karena dia itu milik-_ _ **ku**_ _! Aku akan terus berbuat hal-hal yang merugikan orang lain demi menjaga Mingyu dari tangan nistamu!_

 _Meskipun kuakui kau cantik, sangat cantik malahan, bahkan kau yang mungkin cocok bersanding bersamanya, dan tangan lentikmu itu menang banyak dari tangan kuli-ku T.T_

 _Hey, Jeon Wonwoo! Jangan putus asa! Kau pasti akan terus bersama Mingyu!_

Saking sibuknya Wonwoo merencanakan perbuatan jahat kepada adik Seungcheol, ia tidak menyadari kalau orang tua mereka membahas kegiatan yang lebih menyeramkan daripada Valak.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan perjodohan Wonwoo dan Seungcheol?"

.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Thanks to :**_

 _ **Arlequen Kim; xingmyun; Karuhi Hatsune; blxcklily; Ara94; Rie Cloudsomnia; jeonbeaniewoo; monwii jeonwii; aestas7; XiayuweLiu; 11234dong; kimxjeon; BumBumJin; Beanienim**_

 **Terima kasih buat reader yang sudah menjadi pembaca setia, me _review_ , mem _fave_ dan _follow_ :D. Semoga masih mau baca dan penasaran sama cerita ini. Maaf ya kali ini author mau menistakan meanie dulu biar konfliknya dapet. Hehe *dihantam mingyu ke bulan* XD  
**

 **Okelah, mohon review kalau ada yang menjanggal di hati ya, readerdul~~**

 **HAIL TO MEANIE SHIP ~ppyong~**


	6. Chapter 6

THE ENGINEER pt. 5

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

A/n : apa woncoups termasuk warning? Author harus menistakan meanie terlebih dahulu. Mention of jeongcheol.

.

.

* * *

~Happy Reading~

* * *

.

.

.

Satu kata yang dibenci Wonwoo tapi ia tidak bisa menggagalkan begitu saja. Perjodohan.

KENAPA DI DUNIA _MODERN_ GINI MASIH ADA YANG NAMANYA PERJODOHAN?!

Wonwoo menegak air mineral yang kelima kalinya karena ia tahu air tidak bisa buat mabuk. Dia saja tidak sempat mencicipi _wine_ mahal pesanan Tn. Choi saking _shock_ -nya mendengar keputusan yang dibuat orangtuanya.

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Selama negosiasi berlangsung, yang dilakukannya hanyalah menyantap makan malam yang sudah hambar di lidah sambil memikirkan Mingyu, kekasih atau gebetan? Ah, anggap saja mereka sudah berpacaran, yang tak ada kabar sampai sekarang.

Apa ini akhir dari hubungan mereka? Ya ampun, mereka belum genap dua bulan bersama sudah ada saja masalah. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mempermalukan orangtuanya kalau ternyata ia mengencani anak SMA, temannya Jungkook, mantannya Seunghee pula. Aduh, bisa dicoret dari daftar keluarga Jeon kalau tak menyanggupi. Di sisi lain, dia tidak mau meninggalkan Mingyu karena terlampau mencintainya. Kan serba salah!

Wajah siswa berambut abu-abu itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Wonwoo, sedang murung menatapnya sedih jikalau ia menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukan dia yang memutuskan, melainkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kami sangat senang menerima Wonwoo sebagai menantu kami,"

"Uhuk, uhuk," baiklah, ini gelas yang ke-enam.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau tidak merasa gembung?" tanya Hani pada anaknya. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, ia melirik Seungcheol sadis.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan mabuk sampai di rumah nanti," sindirnya karena _namja_ tampan tersebut sudah menghabiskan tujuh gelas anggur merah berturut-turut. Yang disindir masih tidak peduli, hingga Wonwoo keki sendiri.

Siwon mendelik pada anak sulungnya, "Maafkan kelakuan Seungcheol, Won. Nanti kalau kalian sudah menikah, akan kupastikan dia berubah menjadi lebih baik,"

Agar tidak membuat suasana menjadi canggung kembali, Jungseok membawa obrolan mereka ke arah pertunangan kedua _namja_ yang saling benci tersebut. Wonwoo masih saja menatapi Seungcheol dan namja berbadan kekar meskipun pendek beberapa senti darinya tak ambil pusing melihat mata Wonwoo.

"Pertunangannya bulan depan saja!"

"APA?!"

Semua pelanggan restoran mengarah ke Wonwoo. Ditatapin banyak orang, _namja_ cantik itu mengigit bibir karena malu sekaligus marah. " _Appa_ , tapi kan aku belum mau menikah,"

Jungseok menatap putra sulungnya malas, "Jeon Wonwoo, kau sudah berumur 26, sudah seharusnya kau punya pendamping,"

"Tapi kan bukan sama Seungcheol juga," gerutu Wonwoo pelan agar keluarga Choi tidak mendengarnya. Hani yang mendengar gerutuannya langsung mencubit punggungnya sadis. " _Appo, Eomma_!"

Siwon tersenyum memaklumi melihat sifat Wonwoo yang ogah-ogahan, "Maaf Wonwoo, hanya kau orang yang tepat menjadi pendamping Seungcheol,"

"Aku kan _namja_!"

"Seungcheol tidak menyukai _yeoja_ sejak SMA, kau tahu itu kan Wonwoo?" Kibum angkat suara dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Wonwoo meniup poninya, ya iyalah dia tahu, sangat tahu malahan. Bahkan saat itu Seungcheol dijuluki playboy. Huh, mengingatnya, _namja_ bermata rubah itu hampir meledak. Akhirnya, ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ditambah tatapan memohon dari sang Appa dan pelototan sadis dari sang Eomma, mau tak mau Wonwoo menyetujuinya.

Kalian tidak tahu rasanya ketika melihat empat orang dewasa yang merencanakan hal laknat ini girangnya bukan main.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu rencanakan saja kencan antara Seungcheol dan Wonwoo,"

 _MWO_?!

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon itu menoleh ke arah orang tuanya. K-kencan?!

"Kapanpun Wonwoo bisa, Siwon- _sshi_. Aku akan bicara pada _boss_ -nya kalau Seungcheol ingin mengajak kencan,"

Oh tidak. Bagaimana kalau Mingyu melihat? Wonwoo tak habis pikir apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia meneguk kembali air yang ada di depannya. Sudah dipastikan sampai di rumah ia akan kembung.

Tapi, rasa kembung itu dapat dikalahkan dengan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mingyu mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Sudah 3 jam ia bekerja di ruangan mesin ini. Memakai pakaian super terlindungi karena asap yang meruak.

"Mingyu- _sshi_ , apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya seorang senior, _namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut mengangguk lalu mematikan beberapa daya mesin yang mengatur pembuatan mesin yang lain. "Ayo kita pulang!"

" _Ne, sunbae_.." jawabnya sopan, kemudian memeriksa kembali apa ada mesin yang masih hidup. Setelah memastikan benar-benar padam maupun tidak bergerak kembali, ia menghampiri _sunbae_ yang menunggunya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sukjin padanya. Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

" _Ne_ , tapi aku akan pulang habis ini,"

"Aish, nanti dulu. _Kajja_! Kau akan kutraktir bubur ayam di seberang perusahaan, malam ini sangat dingin," dia berkata sambil merangkul Mingyu, sedangkan _namja_ tampan tersebut hanya tersenyum senang dan mengikuti langkah _sunbae_ -nya.

Mereka mengobrol seraya menunggu bubur, Mingyu menceritakan kalau ia masih sekolah dan sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan ujian.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang jam 10? Kau tidak mengikuti bimbel apa?" tanya Sukjin lagi.

"Tidak, _Sunbae_. Kakakku tidak mau, _seongsaenim_ juga tidak begitu mewajibkanku untuk ikut,"

"Aaah, kau enak sudah jenius, bersyukurlah dengan hal itu, Kim Mingyu,"

"Hehe, _ne sunbaenim_ ,"

"Jangan panggil _sunbaenim_ , aku masih berumur 20 tahun, tsk. Panggil aku _hyung_!"

Mingyu tertawa kecil, " _Ne, hyung_!"

Bubur pesanan mereka datang, karena kelaparan mereka langsung saja melahap habis sampai tandas tak bersisa.

Ponsel Mingyu bergetar, ia menatap layarnya yang berkelap-kelip dengan nama Wonwoo tertera di sana.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Ugh, Mingyu-ya? Kau di mana sekarang_?"

"Aku.. sedang di luar bersama _hyung_ -ku, _Hyung_.. ada apa?"

" _Oh, aniya, aku hanya merindukanmu saja_ ,"

Mendengar suara lembut Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum lebar, kau tidak bisa membayangkan rasa rindu namja tersebut karena beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

" _Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian_?" suara Wonwoo terdengar lagi.

" _Aniya_ , apa kau sibuk sekarang?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Tidak juga, maaf baru mengabarimu sekarang,"

" _Ne, gwaenchana_ , aku mengerti kok,"

" _Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu_.." pamit _namja_ cantik tersebut, Mingyu mengangguk tapi ia tahu kekasihnya tidak bisa melihat jadi ia mengguman pelan.

Dia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mulai menyantap bubur ayamnya.

"Dari kekasihmu, eoh?" tanya Sukjin tersenyum. Mingyu mengangguk, sedikit tertegun karena seniornya bisa menebak siapa yang meneleponnya.

" _Ne, hyung_ , dia seorang insinyur, sudah pasti dia sibuk,"

"Kau menyimpang?"

Entah itu pertanyaan mengejek atau kasihan, Mingyu hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin mengambil hati, Sukjin mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang ya, Gyu."

" _Ne, hyung_.."

"Kalau kau sungguh mencintainya, lakukan baik-baik, jangan lepaskan dia. Kurasa dia cukup baik,"

Siswa SMA itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya mengingat Wonwoo, "Sangat baik malahan," kemudian ia menatap keluar jendela restoran dan melihat langit malam yang begitu terang.

Sukjin yang melihat tatapan menerawang Mingyu, hanya tersenyum. Benar-benar dimabuk cinta, rupanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan apalagi. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sering menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu meskipun siswa tampan itu harus mempersiapkan ujian kelulusannya tetapi demi langit dan bumi, demi laut dan darat, Mingyu tetap menemui Wonwoo yang notabene sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

"Aku tidak melihat Mingyu hari ini," celetuk Jun saat mereka di dalam ruangan. Wonwoo melepaskan pulpen dan langsung menyandarkan diri pada kursi kerjanya, "dih segitunya.."

"Aku merindukannya.."

"Baru dua hari yang lalu kalian bertemu,"

"Hari ini sama kemarin kan beda!"

Jun menghela napas tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia melanjutkan memeriksa cetakan biru yang baru masuk tadi pagi.

Pintu ruangan mereka terbuka, dan Wonwoo dengan semangat mendongakkan wajah, siapa tahu itu Mingyu.

Dan ternyata bukan.

Cahaya matahari tidak dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan lewat pintu yang terbuka karena dihalangi oleh sosok _namja_ ia benci. Choi Seungcheol.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut galak. Seungcheol mendengus.

"Kau tidak diberitahu _Eomma_ ya kalau hari ini kita kencan,"

 _Namja_ sahabatnya Wonwoo itu mengalihkan pandangan dari cetakan biru. Mendengar suara yang tak asing dengan pertanyaan yang mengejutkan juga, ia penasaran siapa orang yang baru masuk ke ruangan mereka, "Choi Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol menoleh padanya, tersenyum meremehkan, "Oh, kau masih menjadi babunya?"

Jun hampir memiting leher _namja_ bodoh itu kalau saja mereka masih berumur 18 tahun.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas kasar, ia beranjak berdiri dan mengambil ponsel dan dompet. "Kalau bukan karena _Eomma_ , aku pasti nggak sudi meninggalkan ruangan yang sumpek ini,"

Seungcheol mendengus kembali, "Terserah kau sajalah," kemudian dia pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa dengannya?" tanya Jun masih kesal karena dijuluki babu oleh musuh bebuyutan mereka.

"Kau ini punya _short term-memories_ ya?" tanya Wonwoo tampak menyala-nyala sedangkan Jun langsung teringat.

"Ah ya, perjodohan itu. Maaf aku sering lupa, hehe.."

"Jaga kantor ya.."

" _Ne_ , kalau Seungcheol macam-macam telepon saja aku!"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum seraya menutup pintu. Choi Seungcheol dan badannya yang besar! Ah, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang setebal batu bata itu, huh!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Perjalanan Wonwoo dan Seungcheol cukup menegangkan karena dua rival sejak SMA ini tidak berniat membuka percakapan sama sekali.

"Kau kan bisa bilang pada Nyonya Choi kalau kita berkencan, daripada membuang waktuku seperti ini," gerutu _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut gusar, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil yang ramai.

Seungcheol membuang napas kasar, "Bisa saja, tapi kau yang harus membayar semua mata-mata _Eomma_ agar mau berbohong padanya,"

Wonwoo menoleh kaget, "Mata-mata? Nyonya Choi punya mata-mata?"

"Hm, kalau kau tidak mau terlibat atau membayar mereka semua, tidak usah protes,"

Mobil Seungcheol berhenti di sebuah kafe, _namja_ tampan itu keuar tanpa ingin menunggu Wonwoo yang kesulitan melepas _seatbelt_. Ini memang _seatbelt_ -nya kayak sabuk taekwondo ya? Kenapa sesak sekali sih?

"Begini saja," _namja_ berambut hitam itu menawar ketika mereka sudah berada di depan kafe, sedang Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas, "kita berpisah di sini, dan kau boleh pergi ke mana pun kau mau,"

"Jeon Wonwoo dan otakmu yang dangkal. Bukankah sudah kubilang banyak mata-mata di sini?" ujar _namja_ dengan _softlens_ biru tersebut terdengar jengkel.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, lalu menggerutu pelan. Akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah panjang Seungcheol memasuki kafe yang nyaman itu.

"Sejak kapan makan siang kita jadi manis-manis begini?" keluh _namja_ cantik tersebut ketika pelayan menyuguhkan beberapa kudapan kue, "ini kan seharusnya _dessert_ ,"

"Yah." tegur Seungcheol menyeringitkan dahi, "kau memang cerewet seperti ini ya?"

Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum kecut, " _Bear with it, please_!"

"Tsk."

"Ngomong-ngomong, adikmu cantik ya," Wonwoo membuka obrolan dengan memuji adik musuh bebuyutanya itu. Siapa tahu Seungcheol membeberkan kelemahan adiknya, jadi ia siap siaga untuk mengambil langkah. Tangannya memotong _chocolate lava_ yang dipesan Seungcheol. Entah darimana _namja_ sombong di depannya ini tahu kue kesukaannya.

"Kau penyuka anak SMA ya?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu seraya mendengus. Wonwoo terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaannya, sehingga ia harus menepuk dadanya kuat agar tidak tersedak. Demi apa Choi Seungcheol?! Nyaris saja rahasianya terbongkar!

Tapi, bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau tidak punya muka dua. Dia hanya menatap calon tunangannya yang terpaksa itu datar dan melesakkan kue coklat ke mulut lagi, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh memuji calon adik iparku sendiri?" tekannya pada kata-kata adik ipar.

Seungcheol hanya menghembuskan napas kasar, "Mana mungkin dia mau punya kakak ipar sepertimu, dasar _emo_."

Hampir saja _milkshake vanilla_ yang ia pesan membasahi Seungcheol jikalau tidak ada sosok familiar yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe.

Wonwoo membelalakkan mata, "JEONGHAN?!"

Seungcheol yang notabene sedang minum, menyemprot cepat ke Wonwoo sesaat mendengar nama yang paling sakral di hidupnya.

"YAK!" teriak _namja_ itu bersiap menyiram calon tunangannya itu. Tetapi diurungkan niat karena seorang _namja_ berambut bob sudah menghampiri meja mereka.

"Wonwoo?" panggilnya tak yakin. Wonwoo malah menyeringai gembira. Seungcheol yang melihatnya langsung merinding. Mereka berpelukan seperti dua sahabat yang terpisah selama bertahun-tahun. Wonwoo menatap kagum sahabat SMA-nya yang begitu cantik dan anggun. Sedang Seungcheol mengalihkan wajah.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga!"

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut, "Sebenarnya, orangtuaku menyuruh ke _Cali_ lagi karena harus mempersiapkan sesuatu,"

Mata Wonwoo berbinar-binar, "Kau akan menikah ya?"

"Uhuk. Uhuk."

Kedua sekawan itu menoleh pada Seungcheol yang tersedak kue. Jeonghan tertawa geli sementara Wonwoo memutar bola matanya kesal.

" _Ne_ , kau benar,"

Seungcheol tambah batuk.

"Aish, cepat minum!" pekik Wonwoo emosi karena tunangan yang ia benci itu masih tersedak mendengar pernyataan Jeonghan. Lalu, ia berbalik menatap sahabatnya, "kalau begitu selamat! Semoga kau langgeng dengannya? _Who is this lucky guy_?"

" _Guy_?!" teriak _namja_ bermarga Choi yang telah selesai dari acara tersedaknya. Jeonghan tertawa geli.

"Jackson Wang."

"Tsk," Seungcheol berdecak sehingga Wonwoo menginjak kakinya keras, "sakit brengsek!"

"Kau yang brengsek!" balas Wonwoo tak mau kalah. Ia meminum _milkshake_ -nya sekali lagi lalu menarik Jeonghan pergi menjauhi Seungcheol. "kita pergi saja, Jeonghan-ah!"

"Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Jeonghan menyempatkan diri melihat Seungcheol yang memanggil-manggil nama Wonwoo. Namun, _namja_ bermarga Jeon tersebut tidak mengindahkan.

" _More than that_!" sahutnya.

 _Namja_ berambut bob tersebut menaikkan satu alis, "Kau menikah dengannya?"

"Ugh, aku harap tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku dijodohkan dengannya," balas Wonwoo bersungut-sungut. Jeonghan tertawa geli.

" _Chukkae_!"

Wonwoo hanya menatap sahabatnya, " _Seriously_ Jeonghan? _Chukkae_?"

Sedang Jeonghan hanya mengangkat bahu, "Apa yang harus kulakukan selain mengucapkan selamat?"

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Wonwoo _straight to the point_.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Jeonghan tampak murung dan sedih, sehingga tanpa menjawab pun Wonwoo sudah paham dengan situasinya. Untuk itu ia memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

" _Araseo_ , aku mengerti.. Semoga kau bahagia dengan seseorang bernama Jackson Wang,"

Jeonghan malah menyengir, "Sebenarnya itu cuma akal-akalanku saja, Jackson Wang itu teman kuliahku, sekarang dia sudah menikah,"

Entah seperti apa wajah Wonwoo sekarang karena dia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang sudah dia dengar dari temannya.

"Kau membohongiku!"

" _More like lied to him_ ," _namja_ cantik itu mengangkat bahu. "tapi kau jangan bilang siapapun kalau aku masih mencintai _namja_ brengsek sepertinya, huft.."

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon tersebut mengangguk sambil mengusap bahu Jeonghan pelan. "Tenang, kawan. Rahasiamu akan selalu aman bersamaku,"

"Haha, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Jun makan siang? Yah, hitung-hitung reunian,"

"Ide yang bagus! _Kajja_ , kita cari bus!" Wonwoo menarik Jeonghan ke arah halte terdekat, mereka saling bertukar cerita dan pengalaman selama mereka tidak bertemu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mereka berjalan sekitar beberapa blok untuk mencapai kantor Wonwoo. Ketika mobil yang ia kendarai tadi pagi sudah nampak di depan mata, mereka bergegas mempercepat langkah.

"Jun-sayaaaannggg~~"

Jun menaikkan alis sembari mengalihkan pandang dari berkas, ia membelalakkan mata saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. "ASTAGA JEONGHAN!"

Jeonghan menyengir dan berlari memeluk sahabat lamanya, " _Bogoshippo_ , Junnie!"

" _Ne_!" Jun tampak bersemangat membalas pelukan Jeonghan erat, "astaga, astaga, kupikir kau sudah menghilang,"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir, ia berdeham sedikit, menyadarkan kedua sahabat, "Kalian jangan bermesraan di depanku dong!"

Jun mengacak surai hitam Wonwoo gemas, "Dasar _emo_! Gitu aja ngiri!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

 _Namja_ berambut bob itu segera melerai perang mulut sebelum berdampak negatif. Masih terlihat gurat-gurat kekesalan Wonwoo meskipun Jeonghan sudah mengakhiri. " _Kajja_ , kita makan siang di restoran ayam," ajaknya.

Si Cina mengangguk setuju, "Boleh juga, pakai mobilmu saja ya, Mo!"

"JUNHUI!" Wonwoo ingin mencekik teman sekantornya, kapan sih Jun sekali saja jangan menyebutkan julukan laknat-nya!

Jeonghan menarik kedua sekawan, "Ayo! Ayo! Aku sudah lapar nih!"

Akhirnya, ketiga _namja_ yang merupakan sahabat SMA tersebut keluar dari bangunan dan Jun menyetir mobil Wonwoo ke restoran ayam langganan mereka.

Melewati SMA Hanlim, Wonwoo mengigit bibir sembari memikirkan sedang apa Mingyu saat ini. Kapan ya mereka bisa kencan, walaupun dia sudah menyakiti bocah itu?

.

.

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Terima kasih buat semua reader yang sudah menyempatkan baca. Mohon maaf kalau ada adegan yang membuat kalian tidak enak, atau benci, atau ga suka, atau terserah, haha. Ditunggu reviewnya^^ _hail to meanie ship ~ppyong~_


	7. Chapter 7

THE ENGINEER pt. 7

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

A/n : woncoups; jeongcheol; meanie yang ternistakan; dan lain-lain

.

.

* * *

~Happy Reading~

* * *

.

.

.

Mingyu mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya ke depan. Ujian baru dimulai sekitar 45 menit dan anak jenius itu sudah selesai. Teman sekelasnya menatap kagum tetapi ia tidak mengindahkan, melainkan keluar kelas untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Di kelas sebelah, ada Jungkook yang sedang berusaha menyontek, karena ia berdiri di dekat jendela sebelah _namja_ berambut cepak itu, ia mengetuknya.

Jungkook menoleh dan menatapnya girang. Yap, Kim Mingyu dan otak encernya memang bisa membuat orang iri setengah mati. Apalagi kalau dia baik dan memberimu contekan.

"Apa kau mau jawaban?"

Sudah jenius, baik hati lagi. Jungkook mengangguk cepat lalu melirik pengawas yang tertidur. Kemudian, ia membuka jendela sedikit dan menerima kertas kecil dari Mingyu. Berisi angka-angka yang merupakan jawaban ujian tersebut.

"Pulang sekolah kau akan kutraktir!"

Mingyu mengangguk seraya menyengir. Dia menjauhi kelas Jungkook dan kembali berdiri di depan kelasnya. Terlihat Seokmin dan Soonyoung sedang berbincang.

"Kau darimana, Ming?" tanya Soonyoung melihat _namja_ tampan itu mendekat.

"Kelas Jungkook, memberinya contekan,"

Seokmin berdecak, "Aku ingin mengatakan tidak adil, tapi kau juga memberiku contekan jadi ya begitu,"

Mingyu tertawa seraya menepuk bahu _namja_ bermarga Lee itu pelan. Dia memandang ke sosok _namja_ pendek berambut merah muda yang terlihat ragu-ragu menghampiri mereka.

"Young.." ia mengisyaratkan _namja_ berambut biru untuk menoleh. Soonyoung menoleh dan melihat Jihoon berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil mengigit bibir.

"Aku ke sana!"

" _Ne_.." sahut mereka memandang _namja_ berambut biru tersebut yang berlari menghampiri, kekasihnya? Entahlah, Mingyu tidak tahu.

"Besok sudah terakhir saja, Gyu.." gumam Seokmin diikuti anggukan temannya. Selama ujian berlangsung, Mingyu memfokuskan untuk belajar dan melajari dua temannya. Dia tidak bertemu Wonwoo ataupun memandang ke arah bangunan yang sedikit mau jadi tersebut.

"Katanya sehabis kita lulus, adik-adiknya akan dipindahkan ke sekolah SMA Hanlim 2 daerah Hongdae," cerita Mingyu teringat desas-desus yang beredar sebelum _bell_ ujian berdering tadi pagi.

Seokmin mengangguk, "Kau tahu SMA Donggan kan? Pemerintah Korea menggantinya menjadi SMA Hanlim karena angkatan terakhir mereka sudah lulus tiga tahun yang lalu jadi sekolah itu terabaikan,"

SMA Donggan? Seperti pernah dengar? Mingyu tampak mengingat-ngingat.

Ah iya. Sekolahnya Wonwoo!

"Jadi, sekolah kita pindah ke sana?"

"Rencana sih sehabis kita benar-benar lulus. Jadi, maret ini adik-adik kita yang naik kelas langsung ke sana untuk melanjutkan," Seokmin melongo ke kelas sebelah, pasti ingin mencari Seungkwan.

 _Namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut menghela napas, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia merindukan Wonwoo ya? Baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

"Merindukan Wonwoo _hyung_ ya?" tebak Seokmin membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu, _namja_ itu memandangnya saja. "kenapa kau tidak ajak dia makan siang saja?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, dia sedang sibuk, apalagi proyeknya sebentar lagi memasuki tahap akhir,"

 _Namja_ bermarga Lee tersebut menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia sangat mengerti keadaan sahabatnya sekarang. Memiliki kekasih yang super sibuk membuat dia kesepian.

"Ayo temui Soonyoung! Habis ini kita ke restoran ayam,"

 _Namja_ berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti langkah Seokmin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketiga sekawan, sebenarnya sih masih ada dua, karena dua dari mereka sudah pada menikah dan tidak tinggal di Seoul lagi. Jadinya, reunian kelima sekawan itu hanya ada Wonwoo, Jun, dan Jeonghan.

"Tsk, sudah kupastikan Seungcheol merusak semuanya," ujar Jun sambil menyesap soda yang ia pesan. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo saling tertawa kecil. "bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Jeonghan, Won?"

"Yah, di saat aku sedang perang mulut dengan _namja_ bodoh tadi, tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan muncul dari pintu, kupanggil saja dia. Awalnya aku tidak mengenalnya, habisnya kau potong rambut sih!" cerita _namja_ bermarga Jeon itu mengerucutkan bibir.

Jeonghan merapikan sedikit rambut yang menutupi pandangannya, " _Otte_? Bagus tidak?"

Jun menatapnya sebentar, menimang-nimang apakah _style_ temannya yang tinggal di LA itu bagus atau tidak. Kemudian, ia berdecak, "Kau mau pakai rambut apapun tetap cantik tahu!"

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Walaupun aku lebih suka rambut panjangmu waktu SMA, tapi yang ini juga bagus kok, lebih kelihatan anggun,"

"Tumben rambutmu tidak emo, Won, hahaha.." balas Jeonghan bercanda. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu ingin mencekik Jeonghan rasanya.

"Iya kali aku harus emo terus-terusan, umurku sudah hampir 30, tahu!"

Jun ikut tertawa kecil, "Jadi kalau umurmu belum hampir 30, kau masih ingin berpenampilan emo? Dasar Wonmo!"

"YAK!" _Namja_ cantik tersebut mengutuki sahabatnya yang asyik menertawakan dirinya. Lagipula, apa salahnya dengan _style emo_? Bukankah itu bagus ya?

Di saat mereka sedang bercanda lagi, Jun tak sadar melihat ke sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari mereka. Segerombolan anak SMA baru saja masuk berdesakan sambil tertawa keras. Salah satu dari mereka, ia merasa familiar.

"Yah." _namja_ tampan itu terkejut, kedua temannya menghentikan obrolan, "itu Mingyu!"

Wonwoo yang mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut menoleh seketika dan benar saja, _namja_ berambut abu-abu yang sedang diam menatapi kegilaan teman-temannya tampak di situ.

"Mingyu? Mingyu siapa?" tanya Jeonghan tidak mengerti. Jun berbisik padanya.

"Kau lihat _namja_ berambut abu-abu itu? Dia kekasihnya Wonwoo,"

 _Namja_ cantik itu membelalakkan mata, " _JINJJARO_? YAK! JEON WONWOO, APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mingyu tersadar mendengar teriakan _namja_ dengan nama kekasihnya. Dia mengalihkan pandang pada tiga sosok orang dewasa yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, salah satunya berambut bob menghadap ke arahnya, dan berambut hitam membelakanginya. Seokmin ikut mengedarkan pandang.

"Aku mendengar nama Wonwoo _hyung_ disebut,"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Apa kau tidak mau menemuinya, Gyu?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Neo pabboya_! Bisa-bisanya kau mengencani anak SMA, kau tahu resikonya nanti Jeon Wonwoo. Pantas saja kau bertuna-"

Belum Jeonghan mengucapkan kata laknat tersebut, Wonwoo sudah membekapnya.

"SSSTTTT! Kalau sampai Mingyu dengar, bagaimana? Dia tidak tahu aku bertunangan, sialan!" balas Wonwoo mengancam Jeonghan. _Namja_ cantik itu mengatupkan mulutnya.

Wonwoo tidak berani menolehkan kepala, meskipun ia tahu Mingyu sedang menatapnya. Dia juga bisa melihat wajah Jun yang melunak dan hawa-hawa hangat menghampirinya.

" _Hyung_?"

Aduh, suara berat yang ia rindukan itu terasa sangat tentram di telinganya, ia akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat _namja_ jangkung yang menatapnya.

"Hai, Gyu. Mau kencan?"

Jun tak sengaja membenturkan kepala di atas meja, benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh yang diutarakan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Jeonghan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia mengangguk pelan, " _Kajja_!"

" _Araseo_ , semuanya!" Wonwoo mengerlingkan mata menggoda mereka, "terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan siang!"

"Kembalilah sebelum sesuatu terjadi padamu, bodoh!" balas Jun mencibir, Jeonghan sudah tertawa keras. Wonwoo hanya menjulurkan lidah lalu berjalan bersama Mingyu.

Keluar dari restoran ayam, _namja_ cantik itu tersadar akan sesuatu.

 _"Jeon Wonwoo dan otakmu yang dangkal. Bukankah sudah kubilang banyak mata-mata di sini?"_

Mingyu menyadari kejanggalan dari Wonwoo, karena genggaman mereka terlepas begitu saja. "Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan di mobil saja?"

 _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menaikkan alis. Apa lagi rencana kekasihnya sekarang?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Selama perjalanan menemukan mobil Wonwoo, _namja_ cantik itu terus memandang ke sana kemari untuk memastikan mereka masih aman. Mingyu menatapnya bingung tetapi tidak begitu peduli.

Wonwoo menjerit tertahan saat melihat mobilnya, ia menarik Mingyu cepat-cepat dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon itu menghembuskan napas panjang, "Aku dikejar orang,"

Alis Mingyu tertaut, "Dikejar orang?"

" _Ne_ , mereka selalu membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi, jadi biasanya aku bersembunyi di mobil," bohongnya tanpa menatap ke Mingyu karena masih sibuk memandang ke luar mobil. Siswa tampan itu mengangguk paham.

" _Araseo, bogoshippo_.." balasnya seketika. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum senang. Dia mengecup pipi Mingyu tiba-tiba membuatnya mematung.

" _Nado_ , Mingyu-ya.."

Mingyu tersadar, lalu membawa wajah Wonwoo mendekat, ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya. Mereka saling menatap bibir masing-masing sampai akhirnya Mingyu menempelkannya duluan.

Berjuta kupu-kupu terasa melesak di dada Wonwoo. Begitu pula Mingyu, ia terus menyalurkan rasa rindunya lewat ciuman mereka.

 _Namja_ berambut hitam itu memutuskan tautan mereka karena merasa pasokan udara mulai menipis. Keduanya saling tertawa kecil tanpa ingin memisahkan jarak. Ah, Wonwoo sangat mencintai Mingyu sampai-sampai tidak rela menyakitinya.

Mingyu tersenyum lembut, menatap _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu sayang.

" _Saranghae_ , Gyu.." ucap Wonwoo pelan dan miris. _'Mianhae, Mingyu-ya_..' Kenapa rasanya pahit gini ya?

 _Namja_ berambut abu-abu itu malah menciumnya lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku ingin ke SMA Hanlim!" ujar Wonwoo menompakkan kaki. Tn. Jeon menatap putranya bingung.

"Kenapa kau mau ke sana? Kau ada kencan dengan Seungcheol, Sayang.." balas sang ayah. Wonwoo tetap kekeuh.

"Bukannya SMA Hanlim sedang merayakan kelulusan? Jungkook membutuhkanku, _Appa_!"

"Tsk, Jungkook punya keluarga sendiri, Wonwoo-ya, untuk apa dia membutuhkanmu,"

"Sudahlah.." Ny. Jeon berucap, menengahi pertengkaran mereka, beliau tersenyum lembut, "kau bisa saja ke sana sekarang, Won.."

Wonwoo tampak berbinar-binar, " _Jinjjayo_ , _Eomma_?"

Ny. Jeon mengangguk, ia mengusap surai hitam Wonwoo sayang, "Adiknya Seungcheol lulus juga kan hari ini di sana. Kalian bisa kencan sehabis itu,"

' _Aku ke sana ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Mingyu, bukan untuk menemui Seungcheol, huh_!' batin _namja_ bermarga Jeon tersebut memutar mata. Tetapi ia tidak membantah perkataan sang Ibu, dengan langkah cepat ia kabur sebelum Tn. Jeon mencegatnya lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa dia akan datang?" tanya Soonyoung pada Mingyu yang diam menatap kepala sekolah mereka memberi sambutan. Dia juga bisa melihat keluarga Jungkook yang begitu banyak duduk di tempat donatur.

"Itu yang kumaksud keluarga Jungkook!" tunjuk sahabatnya. Mingyu mengangguk paham. Seorang pria Korea dengan wanita yang mungkin Ibunya Jungkook berwajah barat duduk penuh kharisma.

"Keluarganya Jungkook, kan?" tanya Seokmin. Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Dia memang terkenal dengan saudaranya yang banyak, bahkan adiknya saja sampai 4," cetusnya kagum.

Kepala sekolah menyelesaikan pidatonya, kali ini giliran Tn. Jeon (orangtuanya Jungkook) yang berbicara. Gayanya begitu santai tapi tetap berwibawa sehingga para hadirin tampak kagum padanya.

Mingyu melirik Jungkook yang menghembuskan napas lelah, kemudian menatap sekeliling tanpa minat. Sejak kapan anak itu jadi tak bersemangat gini?

"Baiklah, saya akan membacakan murid terbaik dari peringkat 5 sampai peringkat 1," kemudian, sebuah surat diberikan pada pria itu dan ia mulai membacakan.

"Hong Jisoo, peringkat 5"

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan saat namja manis yang berambut oranye itu berdiri untuk berada di atas panggung. Beberapa temannya tampak menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Choi Seunghee, peringkat 4,"

Mingyu, mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya dipanggil langsung celingak-celinguk untuk melihat sosok yeoja itu. Yap, tetap cantik seperti biasa, bahkan di hari kelulusan seperti ini ia tampak menawan.

Tolong tampar Mingyu karena sudah mengkhianati Wonwoo.

"Kupikir Seunghee hanya bermodal menyontek," bisik Seokmin di sebelah Mingyu. Siswa jenius itu mengangkat bahu, "kudengar, kakaknya yang melarang kalian balikan itu sudah kembali ke Korea,"

"Aku sudah punya Wonwoo."

Seokmin mengangguk-ngangguk, " _Mian_ , Gyu. Aku pikir Wonwoo hyung hanya pelampiasanmu,"

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Dia menyukai- _ani_ , lebih tepatnya mencintai insinyur manis itu karena sifatnya yang garang dan menggemaskan setengah mati. Apalagi gengsinya setinggi langit. Mengingat kekasihnya yang tak nampak itu, Mingyu tersenyum kecut.

"Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kan siapa peringkat pertama," Jeon Junghoon tersenyum. Sorai-sorai nama 'Kim Mingyu' terdengar. " _Araseo_ , mari kita panggil sang juara kita, Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu mendapat tepuk tangan yang paling keras dari kedua temannya, ia melangkah maju dengan mantap menuju panggung dan berdiri di samping peringkat kedua. Setelah menerima penghargaan dan medali, ia turun dari panggung dan memeluk kedua temannya.

"Sampai jumpa di Kyunghee, _chingudeul_!"

"Yah, meskipun aku peringkat 7, tak apalah," ucap Soonyoung melihat penghargaannya. Dia melirik Jihoon yang asyik mengobrol tak jauh darinya. "dan dia mendapat peringkat 6, bayangkan!"

Seokmin tertawa lebar, "Dia kan lebih pintar darimu!"

"Setidaknya peringkatku lebih tinggi darimu," cibir Soonyoung mengejek sehingga _namja_ tinggi bermarga Lee tersebut langsung memitingnya pelan. Mingyu terkekeh kecil, ia mengedarkan pandang dan melihat Taeyong sedang mengarah padanya, tersenyum penuh bangga.

Baru kali ini ia melihat kakaknya tersenyum, buru-buru ia menghampiri sang kakak.

" _Hyung_!" panggilnya, Taeyong memeluk adik bungsunya tersebut lalu mengacak surai abu-abunya. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang,"

"Yak!" omel _namja_ berambut putih itu kesal, "kau tidak suka melihatku, hah?"

Mingyu menyengir, " _Aniya, Hyung_. _Gomawo_ sudah datang," mereka berpelukan lagi setelah sekian lama tidak begini.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ pasti bangga padamu, Gyu.." gumam sang Kakak di telinganya. Siswa jangkung tersebut diam sejenak. Ah, meskipun orangtuanya tidak melihat kelulusannya lantaran sudah tiada, ia yakin mereka pasti bangga. "tenang, kau masih punya aku,"

Mingyu mengangguk seraya mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Taeyong mengusap surai adiknya sayang. Kemudian, ia menatap _namja_ berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang Mingyu.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Mau ke mana, _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu menyeringitkan dahi. Taeyong tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak surai adiknya kembali.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu. Tengoklah ke belakang,"

Si bungsu menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud kakaknya, matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang ia kira takkan datang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan sebuket bunga di tangan.

"Wonwoo _hyung_?"

Taeyong terkekeh melihat tingkah Mingyu yang masih melongo, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya lalu pergi begitu saja. Wonwoo menyodorkan sebuket bunga itu pada Mingyu.

"Kukira kau tidak datang," gumamnya tidak percaya, sedangkan Wonwoo menyengir memperlihatkan kilat-kilat jenaka. " _gomawo_.."

"Sekarang kau sudah lulus! Aku tidak akan malu untuk berkencan denganmu lagi," ujarnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu yang protes.

"Sudah kubilang jangan cubit!"

"Habisnya kau imut, sih!"

Keduanya asyik bercengkrama tanpa sadar seseorang melihat mereka. Jungkook membelalakkan mata dan melirik sang ayah yang sibuk mengobrol dengan orang dewasa yang lain. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku, Bodoh?" tiba-tiba Wonwoo menatapnya dari jauh.

" _Hyung_ , _ada paman di sini! Kau tidak mau tertangkap sedang bermesraan dengan anak SMA kan_?" desis siswa yang baru lulus tersebut mengisyaratkan lewat matanya.

Di sisi lain yang tak jauh dari Jungkook, Wonwoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel, benar juga anak ini. " _Araseo_ ,"

Sambungan terputus, _namja_ yang lebih tua tersebut menghembuskan napas panjang. Sementara kekasihnya menatap bingung, "Jun _hyung_ ya?"

Mau tak mau, ia harus berbohong dan mengangguk. "Aku harus mengurus proyek yang lain, _mian_ Gyu-ah.."

Sangat nampak jelas kalau Mingyu harus menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Ia mengangguk paham. "Yang penting kau sudah datang, _Hyung_.."

Wonwoo menatap sekeliling yang tidak peduli dengan mereka, cepat-cepat ia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Mingyu. " _Annyeong_ , aku akan mengabarimu kalau tidak sibuk,"

Siswa berambut abu-abu itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menatap figur Wonwoo yang mulai menghilang di antara orang-orang di auditorium tersebut. Hembusan napas panjang bahkan terdengar sangat nyaring.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kali ini Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya berat. Setelah berpisah dengan kekasihnya, ia malah bertemu tunangannya yang sedang bersama adik yang sama-sama menyebalkan juga.

"Oh, kau."

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangan. Dia ingin pergi tetapi Seungcheol mencegatnya duluan.

"Aku harus membawamu kencan,"

Entah kekuatan apa yang merasukinya, ia melepas lengan Seungcheol di bahunya, "Kencan saja sendiri!" ia beringsut menjauh karena pikirannya penuh. Tak peduli dengan ancaman _namja_ bodoh tersebut, kakinya berjalan cepat ke mobil yang sudah terparkir.

Sialan! Sialan!

Wonwoo berteriak senyaring-nyaringnya di dalam mobil sambil memukul stir kemudi. Dia terisak keras, perasaan marah, kesal, jengkel dan bersalah terus menghantui setiap detiknya.

Aduh, kalau Mingyu sampai tahu, Wonwoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

tobecontinued

Terima kasih sudah membaca, ditunggu reviewnya :* Maaf kalau lama baru apdet :)

 _THANKSEU~~ ^^_


End file.
